Autumn In Paris (EXO)
by ariskadesy
Summary: [CHAP 6 UPDATE!] Cinta yang harus musnah akibat masa lalu yang pahit. Disaat mereka sudah saling mencintai satu sama lain, takdir harus memisahkan mereka. Kenyataan harus dihadapi dan cinta pun gugur seiring dengan musim gugur di Paris. Musim gugur yang dilalui penuh dengan tangisan. KaiDo KaiSoo Fanfiction! Slight! KrisSoo. GS! Remake dari novel milik Illana Tan. RnR juseyo !
1. Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Singkat

A KaiSoo Fanfiction

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (Genderswitch), Kim Kai, Kris Bastien (demi kelancaran cerita, nama Kris saya ganti), Jessica Jung dll

Genre :

Romance, Hurt

Discalimer :

Fanfiction ini adalah remake dari sebuah Novel berjudul '**Autumn In Paris**' yang ditulis oleh **Illana Tan.** Jadi saya hanya mengubah nama dan sedikit dari beberapa hal yang memang diperlukan untuk memperlancar jalan cerita ini ^^

Silakan membeli novel asli milik kak **Illana Tan **jika ingin mengetahui versi aslinya ^^

**Multichapter | Genderswitch | PG-15 | DLDR**

**Autumn In Paris**

Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

JALANAN sepi.

Langit gelap.

Angin musim gugur bertiup kencang.

Ia merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya, namun tubuhnya tetap saja menggigil. Bukan karena angin, karena saat ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan apa pun. Sepertinya saraf-sarafnya sudah tidak berfungsi. Ia tidak bisa melihat, tidak bisa mendengar, tidak bisa bersuara, dan tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Kecuali rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia bisa merasakan yang satu itu. Sakit sekali...

Butuh tenaga besar untuk menyeret kakinya dan maju selangkah. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke dada, mencengkeram bagian depan jaket. Tangan yang lain terjulur ke depan dan mencengkeram pagar besi jembatan. Pagar besi itu seharusnya terasa dingin di tangannya yang telanjang, tapi nyatanya ia tidak merasakan apa pun walaupun ia mencengkeram pagar besi itu sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Matanya menatap kosong ke bawah. Permukaan sungai terlihat tenang seperti kaca besar berwarna hitam yang memantulkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu di tepi jalan.

Air sungai itu pasti dingin sekali. Ia pasti akan mati kedinginan bila terjun ke sungai itu. Mati beku.

Ia hanya perlu membiarkan dirinya jatuh. Setelah itu seluruh tubuhnya akan membeku. Rasa sakit ini juga akan membeku. Ia tidak akan merasakannya lagi.

**Autumn In Paris™**

Ruangan itu sudah sepi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Semua lampu sudah dimatikan, kecuali yang terdapat di sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Lampu di sana masih menyala karena masih ada seseorang di sana. Gadis yang menempati meja di dekat jendela itu sebenarnya tidak benar -benar membutuhkan penerangan karena ia tidak sedang bekerja.

Do Kyungsoo duduk bersandar di kursi dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Keningnya berkerut dan matanya menyipit menatap lekat-lekat ponsel yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Ia menggigit bibir dan tidak habis pikir kenapa ponsel imut dengan berbagai macam hiasan gantung itu tidak berdering, tidak berkelap-kelip, tidak bergetar, tidak melakukan apa pun!

Ia memutar kursi menghadap jendela besar dan memandang ke bawah, memerhatikan mobil -mobil yang berseliweran di jalan raya kota Paris dengan tatapan menerawang. Langit sudah gelap. Ia melirik jam tangan dan mendesah. Jam tujuh lewat. Dengan sekali sentakan ia memutar kembali kursinya menghadap meja kerja.

"Ke mana saja kau?" desis Kyungsoo sambil mengetuk-ngetuk ponselnya dengan kukunya.

"Kau bicara dengan ponsel?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah dan menoleh. Jessica Jung yang baru masuk ke ruangan tersenyum kepadanya. Jessica manis yang berambut pirang emas sebahu, bermata hijau, dan berhidung berbintik-bintik itu berusia 29 tahun, beberapa tahun lebih tua daripada Kyungsoo, tapi secara fisik wanita itu tidak terlihat seperti wanita Eropa seusianya. Ia mempunyai darah Korea – Eropa dari ayah dan ibunya. Dan sepertinya bentuk fisik dari negara asal ibunya berhasil mendominasi dalam dirinya. Perawakannya kurus, kecil, dan dengan wajah seperti gadis remaja. Di satu sisi Jessica menyukai kenyataan itu—siapa yang tidak suka punya wajah awet muda? Tapi di sisi lain ia dongkol setengah mati kalau ada orang yang menganggap remeh dirinya karena berpikir ia masih remaja ingusan.

"Sudah selesai siaran?" Tanya Kyungsoo ringan sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, menumpukan kedua siku di meja dan bertopang dagu.

Jessica mengangguk dan berjalan ke meja kerjanya yang persis di depan meja Kyungsoo. "Bukankah kau sudah selesai siaran sejak...," ia melirik jam dinding, "satu setengah jam yang lalu?" tanya Jessica dengan alis terangkat.

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Memang," jawabnya lemas. Ia menunduk dan menyandarkan kening di meja, lalu mendesah keras sekali lagi.

Mereka berdua sama-sama penyiar di salah satu stasiun radio paling populer di Paris. Jessica lebih senior daripada Kyungsoo, dan siaran utama yang ditanganinya adalah _**Je me souviens**_, yaitu acara yang membacakan surat-surat dari para pendengar, sementara Kyungsoo membawakan program lagu-lagu populer dan tangga lagu mingguan.

"Hei, kenapa lesu begitu?" tanya Jessica sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kepala Kyungsoo dengan bolpoin. "Bukankah biasanya kau paling suka hari Jumat?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum muram. Hari Jumat memang hari yang paling disukainya karena hari Jumat adalah awal akhir pekan yang ditunggu-tunggu. Tapi hari ini jadi pengecualian. Ia sedang tidak gembira atau bersemangat.

"Ooh... aku mengerti," kata Jessica tiba-tiba dan tersenyum. "Belum menelepon rupanya."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dan mengangguk lemah. Ia kembali melirik ponselnya. Lalu seakan sudah membulatkan tekad, ia mendengus dan meraih ponsel itu. "Lupakan saja," katanya tegas, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dengan gerakan acuh tak acuh ia melemparkan ponselnya ke dalam tas tangan dan berdiri dari kursi.

"Jessica, ayo kita pulang sekarang," katanya. "Duduk mengasihani diri sendiri juga tidak ada gunanya." Jessica menatap temannya dengan bingung. "Yang mengasihani diri sendiri itu siapa?"

**Autumn In Paris™**

Lima belas menit kemudian, Kyungsoo dan Jessica sudah berada dalam lift kaca yang membawa mereka turun ke lantai dasar. Kyungsoo berdiri membelakangi pintu lift dan menikmati pemandangan malam kota Paris yang terbentang di depan mata. Pada awal perceraian orangtuanya dua belas tahun lalu, ia tinggal bersama ibunya di Seoul. Empat tahun kemudian, ketika berumur enam belas, ia memutuskan pindah ke Paris dan tinggal bersama ayahnya. Sejak saat itu, Paris menjadi hidupnya.

Bunyi denting halus membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah tiba di lantai dasar. Kyungsoo keluar dari lift dan melambaikan tangan kepada temannya. Ia memarkir mobilnya di lapangan parkir di luar gedung sementara mobil Jessica sendiri diparkir di basement. Kyungsoo tidak mendapat fasilitas parkir di basement karena ia tidak biasanya mengendarai mobil ke mana-mana. Ia lebih suka naik _Metro_ (kereta bawah tanah di Paris) walaupun ia harus ekstra hati-hati terhadap tukang copet. Tetapi pagi ini hujan turun cukup lebat, jadi terpaksa ia naik mobil.

Kyungsoo menunggu sampai pintu lift menutup dan membalikkan badan. Ia baru saja akan melangkah ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berdiri di dekat meja resepsionis di lobi gedung. Langkah kakinya terhenti dan ia menahan napas, tapi hanya sesaat. Ia lalu memutuskan mengabaikan orang itu dan kembali melangkah.

Laki-laki itu melihat Kyungsoo berjalan terburu-buru ke arah pintu utama. Ia tersenyum dan melambai, tapi Kyungsoo mengabaikannya dan mempercepat langkah.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mendengar panggilan laki-laki itu, tapi pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia keluar dari gedung dan melangkah cepat ke tempat mobilnya diparkir, berusaha keras mengabaikan bunyi langkah kaki yang menyusulnya. Angin musim gugur menerpa wajahnya dan Kyungsoo merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Kyungsoo, tunggu sebentar."

Ketika ia hampir sampai di tempat parkir Mercedes biru kecilnya, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kunci mobil. Terdengar bunyi pip dua kali tanda pintu mobil sudah terbuka dan ia cepat-cepat masuk. Ia baru akan menutup pintu ketika gerakannya tertahan.

"Bisa tunggu sebentar, Kyung?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil menahan pintu mobil.

"Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Mau apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sama sekali tidak ramah. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan yang dia harap berkesan tajam dan menusuk.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah tertarik dengan pria Eropa pada umumnya, dengan rambut pirang, mata biru, dan kulit putih. Tidak, ia lebih memilih yang berkulit agak gelap dan rambut gelap, atau setidaknya cokelat. Tetapi anehnya ia menganggap laki -laki jangkung berambut pirang yang berdiri di sampingnya ini menarik.

Laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan dan menunduk. Rambut pirangnya yang dipotong rapi jatuh menutupi dahinya. "Aku sedang bertanya-tanya apakah kau mau menemaniku makan malam."

Dasar laki-laki Prancis! Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hati. Ia mendengus kesal dan melirik orang di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu sedang membetulkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan seulas senyum penuh percaya diri tetap tersungging di bibirnya, seakan yakin Kyungsoo takkan menolak ajakannya. Dasar playboy!

Karena Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, pria itu menambahkan, "Aku yang traktir, tentu saja. Kau boleh memilih restaurannya."

Kyungsoo berusaha terlihat tidak peduli, tapi akhirnya ia tidak tahan lagi dan berseru, "Brengsek kau, Kris Bastien! Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa tidak meneleponku?"

Senyum Kris Bastien melebar, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh omelan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau makan Jjajangmyeon!" kata Kyungsoo ketus. Ia bersedekap dan menatap lurus ke mata Kris.

**Autumn In Paris™**

Di Paris ini ada satu _bistro_ kecil tidak terkenal yang menjadi kesukaan Kyungsoo karena mereka menyajikan masakan Kyungsoo, khususnya Jjajangmyeon kesukaannya. _Bistro_ itu terletak di sebuah jalan kecil yang agak sepi dan lumayan jauh dari pusat kota. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu keberadaan _bistro_ itu kecuali beberapa orang yang menjadi langgangan tetapnya, seperti Kyungsoo.

Selain ibunya, satu-satunya yang dirindukan Kyungsoo dari Korea adalah makanannya. Bukannya Kyungsoo pemilih soal makanan, tapi kadang-kadang ia bosan dengan makanan Prancis dan Jjajangmyeon yang sederhana itu bisa menjadi semacam kemewahan baginya.

Lain halnya dengan Kris. Laki-laki itu tidak terlalu suka Jjajangmyeon atau masakan Korea. Singkatnya, ia tidak terlalu suka makanan lain selain makanan Eropa.

Sewaktu membiarkan Kyungsoo memilih, ia tahu benar Kyungsoo akan memilih _bistro_ ini karena gadis itu penggemar berat Jjajangmyeon. Tidak apa-apa. Kali ini Kris mengalah. Ia lebih suka melihat Do Kyungsoo yang sibuk makan Jjajangmyeon dengan gembira daripada Do Kyungsoo yang pura-pura tidak mengenal dirinya. Karena itu Kris harus puas dengan nasi goreng kimchi yang dipesannya. Setidaknya makanan itu kelihatannya lumayan.

"Jadi," kata Kyungsoo dengan mulut yang masih agak penuh. Ia mengunyah sebentar, menelan, lalu melanjutkan, "Ke mana saja kau seminggu terakhir ini? Kalau kau masih ingat, waktu itu kau janji mau menjemputku di bandara. Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu? Kalau tidak bisa menjemput, kau kan bisa menelepon? Bukankah itu salah satu alasanmu membeli ponsel? Untuk menelepon?"

Kris tidak segera menjawab. Ia menahan senyum dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sekali lagi bahwa ia lebih suka Do Kyungsoo yang cerewet daripada Do Kyungsoo yang pura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kaupikirkan. Jangan coba-coba mengataiku cerewet," ancam Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk-nujuk dengan sumpitnya ke arah Kris dan menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan.

Mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak Kyungsoo pindah ke Paris. Mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya ketika Kris diajak menghadiri pesta pembukaan restoran baru ayah Kyungsoo di Quartier Latin. Kris pernah mengaku pada Kyungsoo bahwa pada awalnya ia berpikir gadis itu anak angkat karena Kyungsoo berbeda sekali dengan ayahnya. Apalagi nama mereka yang berbeda jauh.

Ayah Kyungsoo bernama James Dupont. Setelah perceraian kedua orangtuanya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memakai marga ibunya di Korea, yaitu Do. Ia ingin tetap mengingat Korea sebagai kota kelahirannya serta tempat tinggal ibu kandungnya.

James Dupont adalah tipikal orang Eropa, jangkung, tampan, dengan rambut cokelat terang, hidung mancung, mata kelabu, dan kulit putih pucat, sedangkan putrinya, Do Kyungsoo, memiliki ciri-ciri dominan orang Asia, dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam dan kulit yang putih, tapi tidak pucat. Sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan dengan saksama, Kyungsoo juga memiliki mata bulat berwarna kelabu dan hidung mancung seperti ayahnya. Hanya saja tinggi badannya tetap seperti kebanyakan orang Asia. Gabungan antara unsur Timur dan Barat membuat Do Kyungsoo memiliki wajah yang unik, menarik, dan tidak mudah dilupakan.

Pada awalnya Kris tidak terlalu peduli pada Kyungsoo karena menganggap gadis itu hanya orang asing yang belum bisa berbahasa Prancis, tapi ia salah. Bahasa Prancis Kyungsoo tanpa cela dan Kris langsung kagum, apalagi setelah tahu selain bahasa Prancis dan Korea, gadis itu juga menguasai bahasa Inggris. Bahasa Inggris Kris yang orang Prancis buruk sekali, sampai-sampai dia malu pada gadis Asia ini.

Kris kemudian menganggap Kyungsoo seperti adiknya sendiri dan mereka berdua sangat cocok. Mungkin karena mereka punya kesamaan nasib. Mereka berdua anak tunggal, orangtua mereka sudah bercerai walaupun masih berhubungan baik, dan mereka tinggal bersama ayah mereka.

"Halo? Kau mau mulai menjelaskan sekarang atau mau menunggu sampai salju turun?" Kris mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," kata Kris hati-hati dan menyunggingkan senyum seribu watt-nya. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjemputmu di bandara. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak menghubungimu."

"Kau ke mana saja seminggu terakhir ini?"

"Tokyo."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata. "Tokyo? Jepang?"

Kris mengangguk. "Waktu itu ayahku sedang ada di Tokyo untuk urusan kerja. Hari Sabtu lalu, hari kau kembali ke Paris, aku mendapat telepon yang mengabarkan ayahku tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan di tengah rapat."

"Oh."

Kris mengangkat sebelah tangan. "Tidak usah cemas," selanya cepat ketika melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah prihatin. "Ayahku hanya kelelahan dan jantungnya memang dari dulu sedikit bermasalah. Jadi aku harus langsung terbang ke Tokyo untuk menggantikannya. Aku sudah pernah cerita tentang rencana pembangunan hotel di sini yang bekerja sama dengan Jepang, bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia ingat Kris pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang proyek itu. Perusahaan arsitek ayah Kris akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Jepang untuk membangun hotel di Paris. Kris adalah salah satu arsitek yang terlibat dalam proyek ini.

"Karena ayahku harus beristirahat beberapa hari di rumah sakit, aku yang harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya," Kris meneruskan. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu luang untuk menelepon. Ditambah lagi perbedaan waktu yang besar antara Jepang dan Prancis. Aku tidak bisa menemukan waktu yang cocok untuk menghubungimu."

"Di mana ayahmu sekarang?"

"Sudah sehat dan kembali bekerja seperti biasa," sahut Kris, lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lebar. "Ayahku itu tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, lalu menunduk memandang makanannya. Ia agak menyesali sikap gegabahnya. Marah-marah sendiri sebelum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Bagaimana kabar ibumu?" tanya Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya. "Eomma? Seperti biasa. Masih sibuk mendesain perhiasan dan aksesori."

"Belum menikah lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Belum. Sepertinya Eomma tidak berniat menikah lagi. Sama seperti Papa, kurasa."

"Ada kabar baru apa lagi dari Korea?" tanya Kris. Ia memang tidak mengenal keluarga Kyungsoo yang ada di Korea, tapi ia suka mendengar gadis itu bercerita. Do Kyungsoo memiliki suara yang jernih dan menyenangkan. Tidak heran ia dengan mudah diterima menjadi penyiar utama program radio populer di salah satu stasiun radio paling terkenal di Paris.

"Kabar baru apa ya?" gumam Kyungsoo sambil menekan-nekan bibirnya dengan ujung sendok. "Aku bertemu sepupuku."

"Sepupumu yang mana?"

"Yang tinggal di Beijing. Aku baru tahu ternyata pacarnya artis." sahut Kyungsoo, lalu mendadak mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ngomong-ngomong soal pacar, bagaimana dengan Jepang? Kau bertemu gadis Jepang cantik di sana?"

Kris menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, aku hampir lupa memberitahumu."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening dan langsung waswas. Tadi ia hanya sekadar bertanya, tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin mendengar kisah cinta Kris dengan gadis Jepang atau gadis mana pun.

"Aku punya teman di Jepang," Kris memulai. "Namanya Kim Kai. Dia berdarah Prancis-Korea namun menetap di Jepang."

Kim Kai. Hmm... Sepertinya bukan nama perempuan, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Dia juga arsitek dan dia akan bergabung dalam proyek pembangunan hotel ini. Arsitek Jepang yang sebelumnya bertanggung jawab dalam proyek ini mendadak menarik diri dari pekerjaan ini. Karena itu perusahaan pihak Jepang mengusulkan agar Kai yang menggantikannya.

"Tetapi ketika aku dan ayahku bermaksud menemuinya di Tokyo, kami diberitahu dia sedang berada di Paris. Aku berhasil menghubunginya dan berjanji akan meneleponnya lagi kalau aku sudah kembali ke Paris.

Kyungsoo menunggu kelanjutannya. Ia masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Kris. "Jadi tadi aku meneleponnya dan memintanya datang ke sini," kata Kris ringan.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. "Ke sini? Maksudmu sekarang?"

Kris mengangguk. "Ya. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan? Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Dia orang yang menyenangkan."

Keberatan? Tentu saja Kyungsoo keberatan dan ia mengatakannya langsung kepada Kris.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya besok atau hari lain? Hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin berkenalan dengan orang asing."

Kris heran melihat Kyungsoo mendadak kesal. "Kai bisa berbahasa Prancis. Sangat lancar. Kau tidak usah cemas," tambahnya, salah mengerti alasan kekesalan Kyungsoo.

"Kau kira aku keberatan dengan orang yang tidak bisa berbahasa Prancis?" balas Kyungsoo jengkel. "Kau yang selalu merasa semua orang di dunia harus bisa berbahasa Prancis. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu. Aku hanya... Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan saja."

Kris memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan bingung.

Kyungsoo tahu Kris mengharapkan penjelasan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo kesal karena Kris seenaknya saja mengajak temannya bergabung dengan mereka. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Kris dan hari ini Kyungsoo ingin mengobrol berdua saja dengannya. Memangnya Kris tidak bisa menemui orang itu setelah makan malam? Memangnya Kris tidak mengerti perasaannya?

"Tapi kupikir..." Kris baru akan menjelaskan ketika ponselnya berbunyi. "Halo? Oh, Kai. Sudah sampai?"

Kris berpaling ke arah pintu dan Kyungsoo dengan enggan mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ia melihat seorang pria berwajah Asia memasuki _bistro_ sepi itu sambil memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Kris melambaikan tangan. Pria itu melihatnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan berkenalan dengannya, tapi aku tidak akan lama," kata Kyungsoo cepat. "Hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Aku capek."

Kris tidak menjawab karena temannya sudah tiba di meja mereka.

"Kris, apa kabar? Senang bertemu lagi," sapa Kai gembira. Bahasa Prancis-nya lancar, tidak terdengar logat asing sedikit pun.

Kris berdiri, merangkul dan menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya. "Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Kyungsoo memerhatikan Kim Kai dengan cermat. Laki-laki itu masih muda, usianya pasti sebaya Kris, sekitar akhir dua puluhan. Bertubuh jangkung, hampir menyamai tinggi Kris, dan sedikit lebih kurus daripada Kris. Kulitnya agak kecoklatan, berbeda dengan kulit orang Jepang kebanyakan. Rambut hitamnya agak panjang—belum termasuk gondrong, syukurlah, karena Kyungsoo benci laki-laki berambut gondrong—tapi sangat bergaya. Mungkin itu model yang sedang trendi di Jepang. Cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya. Matanya tidak begitu kecil seperti layaknya orang Jepang, hidungnya mancung, dan dagunya kecil. Mungkin dikarenakan ia mempunya darah Prancis-Korea. Secara keseluruhan Kim Kai memiliki wajah yang menyenangkan... dan menarik. Kyungsoo langsung memberi nilai tujuh setengah untuknya.

Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganggu...

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. Laki-laki bernama Kim Kai ini sepertinya tidak asing. Tidak, Kyungsoo yakin betul ia tidak pernah bertemu laki-laki itu sebelumnya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang terasa tidak asing dari diri Kim Kai.

"Kenalkan, ini temanku, Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan dan mendapati Kris sedang menatapnya.

"Kyungsoo, ini Kim Kai," Kris melanjutkan. "Teman baikku dari Jepang yang juga mempunyai darah Korea sepertimu."

Kyungsoo memaksakan seulas senyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Kai. "Halo," sapa Kyungsoo pendek. Seperti yang sudah dikatakannya tadi, ia tidak berniat berbasa-basi.

"Halo. Kau juga berdarah Korea? Panggil aku Kai saja," kata Kai. Ia tersenyum lebar, sambil sedikit membungkuk,sama sekali tidak menyadari suasana hati Kyungsoo. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyungsoo."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat sedikit. Koreksi, nilai Kim Kai baru saja naik menjadi delapan. Ia suka cara pria itu mengucapkan namanya. Orang Prancis melafalkan namanya dengan cara yang berbeda dengan orang Korea, karena itu nama Kyungsoo selalu terdengar aneh kalau diucapkan dalam lafal Prancis. Selama ini hanya keluarganya yang di Korea yang bisa mengucapkan namanya dengan tepat. Sekarang pria Jepang yang berdiri di hadapannya ini memanggilnya dengan cara yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Sementara Kris dan Kai bertukar sapa, Kyungsoo terus memutar otak mencari tahu apa yang membuat Kim Kai terasa tidak asing, tapi tetap tidak mendapat jawaban. Kyungsoo tidak suka merasa penasaran. Ia tidak boleh penasaran karena rasa penasaran itu akan terus menggerogotinya seperti lubang di gigi yang bisa membuat seluruh badan ikut sakit. Dan pada pertemuan pertama saja Kim Kai sudah membuat Do Kyungsoo penasaran setengah mati.

"Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu acara kalian," kata Kai, membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, tidak," sahut Kris cepat, sebelum Kyungsoo sempat bereaksi. "Kau tidak tersesat kan? _Bistro_ ini memang agak terpencil."

Kai menggeleng. "Sopir taksiku hebat," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Duduklah. Kau sudah makan?" lanjut Kris. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan makan-makanan Korea. Kyungsoo ini penggemar fanatik Jjajangmyeon."

"Oh ya?" tanya Kai sambil melepaskan jaket cokelatnya dan menyampirkannya ke sandaran kursi. "Makanan Korea sangatlah lezat. Aku bersedia mencoba makanan apa pun. Aku bukan orang yang pemilih soal makanan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum acuh tak acuh, namun membuat catatan dalam hati. Koreksi lagi, nilai Kim Kai naik menjadi delapan setengah. Katanya tadi ia tidak memilih-milih kalau menyangkut makanan. Sikap yang disenangi Kyungsoo.

"Dia juga penyiar radio," Sebastian melanjutkan, seolah sedang membanggakan anak kesayangan. Tiba-tiba Kris menjentikkan jari dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Kalian punya acara yang membacakan surat-surat dari pendengar, kan?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo tidak menyahut, hanya mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk acuh tak menoleh ke arah Kai dan menepuk bahu temannya. "Dengar, bukankah kau punya cerita bagus? Kau bisa menulis surat ke acara itu."

Kai tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Apa? Cerita apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Oke, Kris berhasil membangkitkan rasa penasarannya. Ia menumpukan kedua tangan di meja dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan.

"Dia belum menjelaskan detail ceritanya, tapi tadi ketika dia meneleponku, katanya dia bertemu gadis Prancis yang membuatnya terpesona," sahut Kris. "Begitu datang dari Jepang langsung tertarik dengan gadis Prancis. Hebat sekali."

Kai tersenyum malu. "Dia melebih-lebihkan," katanya pada Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Jangan hiraukan Kris," sahut Kyungsoo tanpa memandang Kris. "Kalau kau punya cerita menarik, silakan tulis surat ke acara kami. Siapa tahu kami akan membacakannya saat siaran."

"Akan kupikirkan," kata Kai.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merogoh tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Ia menatap benda itu sejenak, lalu berkata kepada kedua laki-laki di hadapannya itu dengan nada menyesal, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama. Ada urusan mendadak. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Kris bingung. Untuk sesaat tadi ia pikir Kyungsoo sudah tidak kesal, tapi kenapa gadis itu harus berpura-pura mendapat pesan tentang urusan mendadak?

Kyungsoo mengenakan kembali jaket dan syalnya sambil berkata, "Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti, Kris." Ia menoleh ke arah Kris, mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum singkat.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengobrol lebih lama. Mungkin lain kali."

Kai menyambut uluran tangannya dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa." Kyungsoo merangkul Kris dan menempelkan pipinya di pipi Kris dengan cepat, setelah itu ia melambai kepada Kai dan keluar dari restoran.

**~ TBC ~**

Hai hai saya kembali dengan FF remake dari sebuah novel favorite saya berjudul '**Autumn In Paris**' dengan penulis ternama **Illana Tan **^^

Keliatannya FF ini bakalan sampe chapter 20 lebih lah mengingat ini FF berasal dari sebuah novel.

Btw nama Kris keliatan aneh ga chingu? -_- Saya sempet ragu memberi nama Prancis yang bagus buat Kris. Tapi setelah berpikir keras yang saya dapat hanya nama 'Bastien'. Yah ga terlalu buruk sih menurut saya hehe..

Oh ya, bagi yang nungguin FF saya yang lainnya, bakalan secepatnya diupdate kok. Terutama FF OnKey berjudul "Only One" yang udah lama nganggur dan dipenuhi sarang laba-laba(?)

Oke deh sekian bacotan ga jelas dari saya, FF ini akan saya update secepatnya kalau review-nya 10+ yepp RnR juseyoo ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Penasaran

A KaiSoo Fanfiction

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (Genderswitch), Kim Kai, Kris Bastien (demi kelancaran cerita, nama Kris saya ganti), Jessica Jung dll

Genre :

Romance, Hurt

Discalimer :

Fanfiction ini adalah remake dari sebuah Novel berjudul '**Autumn In Paris**' yang ditulis oleh **Illana Tan.** Jadi saya hanya mengubah nama dan sedikit dari beberapa hal yang memang diperlukan untuk memperlancar jalan cerita ini ^^

Silakan membeli novel asli milik kak **Illana Tan **jika ingin mengetahui versi aslinya ^^

**Multichapter | Genderswitch | PG-15 | DLDR**

**Autumn In Paris**

Chapter 2

Kyungsoo duduk bersila di lantai ruang tengah apartemennya yang kecil dan berantakan. Ia menjulurkan kedua tangan ke depan, merentangkan kesepuluh jari, lalu mulai meniup kuku-kukunya yang baru dicat warna ungu pucat dengan giat. Pagi ini ia tidak punya jadwal siaran sehingga awalnya ia bermaksud merapikan apartemennya yang sudah seperti habis diamuk angin puting beliung. Ia memutuskan memulai dari lemari pakaian. Tetapi begitu menemukan sebotol cat kuku ungu pucat yang terselip di antara pakaian-pakaiannya, ia melupakan rencana awal dan akhirnya asyik mengecat kuku di ruang tengah sambil mendengarkan radio.

"Voilà!" Kyungsoo tersenyum puas dan menggerak-gerakkan kesepuluh jari tangan, mengagumi hasil karyanya.

"Selamat siang, para pendengar. Bagaimana kabar Anda semua hari ini?"

Kyungsoo mendengar suara Jessica yang ceria di radio dan melirik jam dinding. Oh, _**Je me souviens**_... yang dipandu Jessica sudah dimulai. Siaran itu adalah salah satu siaran paling diminati dan setiap hari banyak sekali surat pendengar yang masuk ke stasiun radio. Karena itulah acara itu disiarkan dua kali sehari. Kyungsoo sendiri suka mendengarkan siaran itu kalau sempat.

Suara Jessica yang ramah terdengar lagi. "Surat pertama yang akan saya bacakan hari ini adalah surat dari salah seorang pendengar kita yang bernama _Monsieur_ Kai." Kai? Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. Nama yang terdengar tidak asing.

"_Aku baru tiba di Paris hari itu," _Jessica mulai membaca. Suaranya jelas dan terkendali Jessica punya suara yang sedikit menghipnotis dan menghanyutkan, jenis suara yang mampu mengajak pendengarnya ikut membayangkan apa yang diceritakannya.

"_Ini adalah kunjunganku yang kesekian kalinya ke Paris. Biasanya setiap kali pesawatku mendarat di bandara __**Charles de Gaulle**__, aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang sudah rutin kulakukan. Aku turun dari pesawat, mengurus imigrasi, dengan sabar menunggu bagasiku muncul di ban berjalan, setelah itu langsung keluar dari bandara tanpa melihat kiri-kanan._

"_Tapi hari itu berbeda. Ketika aku akan keluar dari bandara, aku melewati sebuah kafe dan mencium aroma kopi yang enak. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tergoda untuk duduk dan menikmati secangkir kopi panas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menarikku, tetapi aku meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa aku hanya lelah setelah berjam-jam duduk di pesawat yang sempit."_

"_Kafe itu memberi kesan nyaman, dengan beberapa meja kecil dan kursi empuk. Aku memesan __**café crème**__ dan ketika menunggu pesananku itulah sesuatu terjadi."_

"_Aku baru mengeluarkan Blackberry-ku dan mulai memeriksa jadwal kerja selama di Paris ketika seseorang menyenggol koperku yang kuletakkan di lantai, di samping meja."_

"‟_Maaf.__‟"_

"_Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis muda sedang memperbaiki posisi koper berodanya yang menyenggol koperku. Ia tersenyum sekilas untuk meminta maaf. Sebelum aku sempat membalas senyumnya atau menyahut, ia sudah berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi mejaku sambil menarik kopernya. Kuperhatikan ia berjalan ke meja di dekat jendela kaca besar yang menghadap ke luar bandara. Dalam perjalanan singkat ke meja itu, kopernya menyenggol dua kursi dan nyaris melindas kaki salah seorang pelayan. Entah tidak menyadari atau tidak mau ambil pusing, gadis itu tetap berjalan seakan tidak ada yang terjadi."_

"_Ia duduk dan menyilangkan kaki. Posisinya sedikit membelakangiku. Tanpa melirik menu yang ada di meja, ia memanggil pelayan dan memesan sesuatu. Aku terlalu jauh untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Setelah itu ia menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi dan memandang ke luar jendela."_

"_Gadis itu... posisi duduknya... kaca jendela besar... sinar matahari menyinarinya... Aku terpesona melihat kombinasi semua itu. Dengan sinar matahari dari luar, sosok gadis itu menjadi agak kabur, gelap, dan memberikan kesan misterius. Aku bisa saja terus memandangi gadis itu kalau saja aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah punya janji bertemu seseorang hari itu."_

"_Kupikir aku tidak akan bertemu gadis itu lagi, tapi aku mulai menyadari bahwa hidup penuh kejutan."_

"_Aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Malam itu juga. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku punya janji bertemu seorang teman di sebuah kelab dan aku datang terlalu cepat. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di bar yang agak ramai dan memesan minuman sambil menunggu."_

"_Kemudian seseorang menghampiri bar dan berseru, „Hugo! Aku minta tequila sunrise satu lagi!__‟"_

"_Aku menoleh ke arah suara lantang dan jernih itu dan agak terkejut mendapati gadis cantik yang berdiri di sebelahku adalah gadis yang sama yang kutemui di bandara tadi sore. Ia bahkan masih memakai pakaian yang sama: turtleneck lengan panjang berwarna biru turkois dan celana panjang krem. Ia tidak mengenakan jaket."_

"‟_Hugo!__‟__ seru gadis itu lagi sambil mengangkat gelas kosong yang dipegangnya untuk menarik perhatian si __bartender."_

"_Bartender berkepala botak yang dipanggil Hugo itu datang menghampiri._

"‟_Hugo, __tequila sunrise satu lagi,__‟__ ulang gadis itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya. Ia __menyunggingkan senyum manis, seakan berusaha membujuk si bartender mengabulkan permintaannya. Kelihatannya si bartender dan gadis itu sudah saling mengenal dengan baik karena Hugo mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga, lalu bertanya dengan nada menantang, „Kau datang sendirian?__‟_

"_Si gadis mengangguk tegas, lalu mengangkat dagu. „Memangnya kenapa?__‟__ balasnya dengan nada __menantang yang sama."_

"‟_Menurutku kau sudah minum terlalu banyak,__‟__ kata Hugo pelan, mengalah sedikit. „Aku bisa dipecat __kalau kau sampai mabuk di sini.__‟_

"_Gadis itu menatap Hugo dengan mata disipitkan, lalu tersenyum lebar. „Aku belum mabuk, Teman,__‟__bantahnya. Mendadak ia menoleh ke arahku dan berkata, „Monsieur, tolong katakan padanya kalau aku belum mabuk.__‟_

"_Aku mengamati gadis itu. Menurutku ia memang sedikit mabuk, tapi ia masih bisa berdiri tegak, ucapannya masih jelas, dan pandangannya masih terfokus._

"_Aku berdeham dan berkata pada Hugo, „Sepertinya dia belum terlalu mabuk.__‟_

"_Hugo menopangkan kedua tangan di meja bar dan menggeleng-geleng. „Kalau dia sudah memanggilku Hugo, artinya dia sudah harus pulang,__‟__ katanya tegas._

"_Aku memandang Hugo tidak mengerti."_

"_Hugo menarik napas, lalu berkata dengan nada datar, „Namaku bukan Hugo.__‟_

"_Aku memanggilmu Hugo karena namamu sangat susah diucapkan,__‟__ gadis itu membela diri dan tertawa __kecil. „Tidak berarti aku mabuk.__‟_

"_Karena hari ini kau datang sendirian, sebaiknya kau jangan mabuk-mabukan,__‟__ kata Hugo lagi. „Tidak __ada yang bisa mengantarmu pulang kalau kau mabuk.__‟_

"_Gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. „Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Hugo,__‟__ gerutunya, lalu __mengangguk. „Tapi kau benar. Minum sendirian memang tidak menyenangkan. Aku pulang saja.__‟_

"‟_Mau kupanggilkan taksi?__‟__ aku menawarkan. Biasanya aku bukan orang yang suka ikut campur urusan __orang lain. Entah apa yang merasukiku waktu itu._

"_Dia menatapku. Dari raut wajahnya aku hampir yakin gadis itu akan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti „Aku memang sedikit mabuk, tapi aku tidak tolol, Bung. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan diriku ditipu pria asing yang kutemui di bar? Memanggilkan taksi? Yang benar saja!__‟_

"_Namun imajinasiku terlalu berlebihan, karena pada kenyataannya gadis itu hanya tersenyum, menggeleng pelan, dan berkata, „Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri.__‟_

"_Aku memandangi punggung gadis itu sampai ia menghilang di balik kerumunan orang. Aku ingin bertanya pada Hugo tentang gadis itu, tapi tidak jadi. Kalau Hugo memang kenal baik dengan gadis itu, ia pasti akan curiga kalau aku bertanya macam-macam. Tapi harus kuakui, ada sesuatu dari gadis itu yang membuatku tertarik."_

"Ceritanya berhenti sampai di situ." Kyungsoo mendengar Jessica menghela napas dan berkata dengan nada menyesal, "_Monsieur_ Kai, Anda membuat kami semua penasaran sekali. Anda tertarik pada gadis itu, bukan? Apakah Anda sedang mencarinya? Apakah Anda bertemu dengannya lagi? Mungkinkah itu cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal cinta pada pandangan pertama, akan saya putarkan satu lagu untuk Anda semua, terutama kepada Anda, _Monsieur_ Kai. Para pendengar, walaupun tidak semua orang percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama, kuharap Anda semua menikmati lagu ini."

"Oh ya, _Monsieur_ Kai, tolong kabari kami lagi kalau ada perkembangan menarik."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri. Monsieur Kai itu sepertinya tipe pria romantis. Kyungsoo baru akan berdiri dan membereskan cat kukunya ketika gerakannya terhenti.

Kai?

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

Kai... Kai... Kim Kai...? Teman bisnis Kris?!

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening dan berpikir. Mungkinkah? Mungkin saja. Kris pernah menyebut-nyebut soal Kai yang terpesona dengan gadis Prancis. Jangan-jangan laki-laki itu menuruti saran Kris dan mengirimkan ceritanya ke acara Jessica.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih sangat penasaran dengan laki-laki bernama Kim Kai itu. Sampai sekarang ia belum berhasil menemukan jawaban atas rasa penasarannya yang dulu. Ia baru bermaksud melupakan masalah itu sebelum ia sendiri menjadi gila karena memikirkannya terus-menerus, namun kini bertambah satu hal lagi yang membuatnya penasaran.

Kyungsoo ingin memastikan. Oh ya, ia punya janji makan siang dengan Kris hari ini. Ia bisa bertanya pada Kris. Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk dan berdiri dengan susah payah karena kakinya mulai kesemutan.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar bunyi ponsel. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih ke kamar tidurnya dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di tempat tidur. Ia menatap layar ponsel dan tersenyum.

"_Allô_, Kris," katanya begitu ia menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Ia mengempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan memijat-mijat kakinya. "Aku baru saja berpikir akan meneleponmu."

"Kyungsoo, maaf," sela Kris di ujung sana. "Hari ini aku tidak bisa makan siang denganmu." Senyum Kyungsoo memudar dan ia mendesis kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris polos.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kakiku kesemutan," sahut Kyungsoo ketus. "Kenapa tidak bisa makan siang? Kau ada kencan dengan gadis yang baru kaukenal lima belas menit yang lalu?"

Kris terkekeh. "Tidak, ya, dan tidak," jawabnya asal-asalan.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, itu bukan kencan. Ya, aku akan menemui seorang wanita. Tidak, dia bukan orang yang baru kutemui lima belas menit yang lalu," jelas Kris dengan nada bercanda.

Kyungsoo mendesah kesal. "Kris..."

"Baiklah," potong Kris. "Aku harus pergi ke _Nice_ untuk menemui kepala proyek kami. Ada masalah yang harus segera ditangani. Ngomong-ngomong, kepala proyek kami itu wanita dan aku sudah mengenalnya sejak tiga tahun lalu."

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Mmm... belum pasti. Mungkin besok, mungkin lusa. Tergantung masalah yang harus diselesaikan. Aku akan meneleponmu begitu aku kembali. Oke?"

"Oke," sahut Kyungsoo, tidak ada pilihan lain. Tiba-tiba ia teringat, "Oh ya, Kris."

"Hm?"

"Temanmu yang dari Jepang itu—Kim Kai—yang kaukenalkan padaku sekitar dua minggu yang lalu..."

"Mm, kenapa?"

"Kau pernah mengusulkan mengirimkan ceritanya ke acara stasiun radio kami. Kau ingat?"

Kris terdiam sejenak, berpikir. "Oh, benar. Aku ingat. Lalu?"

"Apa kau tahu dia sudah mengirimkannya atau belum? Atau kau sudah tahu cerita lengkapnya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak mau menceritakannya padaku. Katanya aku pasti akan menertawakannya."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Kau memang senang menertawakan orang."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang dia?"

"Aku sedang mendengarkan siaran Jessica tadi dan dia membacakan surat yang menarik. Aku hanya ingin memastikan itu cerita temanmu atau bukan. Aku benar-benar penasaran. Bisa kautanyakan kepadanya?"

"Aku tidak keberatan bertanya padanya. Hanya saja orangnya sedang tidak ada di sini. Dia sudah pulang ke Tokyo."

"Oh? Kapan?"

"Mmm... Sehari setelah kita bertemu dengannya," sahut Kris. "Kita bertemu hari Jumat, bukan? Besoknya dia langsung pulang ke Tokyo."

"Oh?"

"Tapi dia akan kembali. Dia pulang ke Tokyo untuk membereskan semua pekerjaannya sebelum memfokuskan perhatiannya untuk proyek kami ini. Dengar-dengar dia akan kembali sebentar lagi. Dalam minggu-minggu ini, kurasa,"

Kris menjelaskan, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada bergurau, "Kau tenang saja. Akan kutanyakan padanya begitu dia kembali ke sini. Aku tahu kau tidak boleh dibiarkan penasaran. Kalau tidak, orang-orang di sekitarmu bisa terluka."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Telepon aku kalau kau sudah kembali dari _Nice_. Semoga tidak ada masalah gawat di sana."

Kyungsoo mematikan ponsel dan menghela napas. Sejak aktif seratus persen di perusahaan ayahnya, Kris terlalu sibuk. Kadang-kadang Kyungsoo merindukan masa lalu, saat Kris masih mahasiswa arsitektur yang punya banyak waktu luang. Walaupun selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis dan gonta-ganti pacar, Kris juga selalu menyediakan waktu untuk Kyungsoo, selalu ada jika Kyungsoo membutuhkannya, selalu siap menemani dan menghiburnya. Kyungsoo tahu benar sikap Kris terhadapnya sama dengan terhadap gadis-gadis lain, tapi hal itu tidak mencegahnya menyukai laki-laki itu.

Kyungsoo berpikir-pikir. Ia sedang tidak ingin makan siang sendiri hari ini, tapi Kris tidak bisa menemaninya. Siapa lagi ya?

"Ah, benar juga. Papa!" serunya pelan. Ia memencet nomor telepon ayahnya dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

"_Allô_, Papa?" katanya begitu hubungan tersambung. "Ada waktu sekarang?... Bisa makan siang bersama?... Kenapa?... Papa sedang bersama siapa? Dengan wanita yang mana? Masih sama dengan yang minggu lalu atau sudah yang baru?... Astaga! Papa, berhentilah bermain-main... Tidak, tidak usah. Mm... Sampai ketemu makan malam nanti. Daah."

Kyungsoo memutuskan hubungan dan mendecakkan lidah. Kenapa ia dikelilingi pria mata keranjang? Papa sama saja dengan Kris. Itulah salah satu sebab Eomma bercerai dari Papa.

Kyungsoo akui, ayahnya memang bukan suami yang baik, tapi ia ayah yang baik. Ayah paling baik sedunia. Kyungsoo juga yakin, di antara semua wanita yang ada di bumi, dirinyalah yang paling berharga bagi ayahnya.

Kyungsoo mendecakkan lidah sekali lagi. "Masa aku harus makan sendiri?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia memberengut, lalu mendesah berlebihan, dan menggerutu,

"Apa boleh buat?"

**Autumn In Paris™**

Karena satu jam lagi ia harus siaran, Kyungsoo memilih makan siang di _brasserie_ yang paling dekat ke stasiun radio, sehingga ia tidak perlu buru-buru mengejar waktu siaran. Ia memilih meja kosong di pojok dan memandang berkeliling mencari pelayan. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan ke arah pelayan yang sedang berjalan ke meja dekat pintu. Ternyata si pelayan sedang mengantarkan pesanan laki-laki berambut hitam yang menempati meja di sana.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat orang itu. Karena sibuk mengamati si laki-laki berambut hitam, Kyungsoo tidak menyadari pelayan lain menghampiri mejanya dan menanyakan pesanan.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo ingat. Kim Kai! Laki-laki itu Kim Kai! Ia melompat berdiri dan nyaris menabrak pelayan yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Maaf," kata Kyungsoo buru-buru setelah si pelayan mundur selangkah karena terkejut. "Saya ingin menyapa teman saya dulu di sana."

Pelayan itu mengangguk acuh tak acuh dan pergi. Kyungsoo segera menghampiri meja Kai.

"Permisi," katanya agak ragu.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya dengan bingung. "Ya?"

Senjata utama untuk menghadapi orang-orang adalah senyum yang manis dan sopan. Karena itulah Kyungsoo memasang "kuda-kuda"-nya dengan menyunggingkan senyum ramah. "Kim Kai, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Benar, saya sendiri," jawab Kai. Raut wajahnya masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun.

"Masih ingat padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati, takut laki-laki itu tidak mengenalinya. Kalau itu sampai terjadi ia berharap ia punya rencana cadangan. "Aku Do Kyungsoo, teman Kris Bastien. Kita pernah bertemu sekitar dua minggu yang lalu."

Kai masih terlihat bingung sesaat, lalu wajahnya berubah cerah. "Oh, benar, Kyungsoo," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Apa kabar?"

Kyungsoo lega laki-laki itu masih mengingatnya. Ia menjabat tangan Kai yang terulur. Kali ini ia menyadari jabatan tangan Kai tegas, sama seperti Kris. Kyungsoo suka itu. Ia juga baru menyadari laki-laki itu punya lesung pipi yang membuat senyumannya terlihat hangat dan bersahabat.

"Makan siang sendirian? Atau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menarik kembali tangannya.

Kai menggeleng. "Tidak, aku memang sendirian. Bagaimana denganmu?" Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. "Aku juga sendirian."

"Kalau begitu, silakan bergabung saja denganku," Kai menawarkan sambil menunjuk kursi di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Kyungsoo dan menerima ajakannya dengan senang hati karena itulah yang ia harapkan. Ia sedang benar-benar tidak ingin makan sendirian. "Aku baru saja datang ketika melihatmu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menyapamu karena sewaktu pertama kali bertemu kita belum sempat bicara banyak."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Kai. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk memanggil pelayan.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka. Kyungsoo menyebutkan pesanannya dan pelayan itu pun berlalu.

"Kata Kris kau sudah pulang ke Tokyo," kata Kyungsoo sambil merapikan poni panjangnya dengan sebelah tangan. Gerakan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya bila berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang menarik baginya.

Kai mengangguk. "Memang benar, tapi kemarin aku kembali lagi ke sini. Aku pulang ke Tokyo hanya untuk mengurus pekerjaanku yang tertinggal," jelasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Kyungsoo ketika teringat surat yang dibacakan Jessica saat siaran tadi. "Apakah kau menulis surat ke stasiun radio kami?"

Kai mengangkat alisnya. "Kalian sudah menerimanya?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Sudah kuduga! Kai itu kau?"

Kai tersenyum malu dan berkata, "Aku tidak pandai bercerita, tapi Kris berhasil membujukku. Cerita yang konyol, bukan?"

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, ceritamu bagus. Temanku malah sudah membacakan-nya saat siaran hari ini. Aku tadi hampir lupa jika namamu adalah Kai."

"Kalau tidak salah, kau sendiri juga penyiar, bukan?"

"Benar," sahut Kyungsoo ringan.

"Kau menikmati pekerjaanmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tegas, lalu tersenyum. "Kata Kris, menjadi penyiar radio memang cocok untukku karena aku ini cerewet sekali."

"Sepertinya Kris memang benar," ujar Kai.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa?"

Saat itu pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih dan setelah pelayan itu pergi, ia kembali menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. "Kau ingin mencari gadis itu?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung.

Kai tertawa. "Tidak."

"Tidak?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. Itu bukan jawaban yang diharapkannya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Tidak ada rencana apa-apa."

"Aneh."

"Tidak aneh."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan mata disipitkan. Kai balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Laki-laki itu punya senyum yang menular. Begitu melihat senyumnya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Biarkan aku bertanya satu hal," kata Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Rupanya kau penasaran sekali dengan ceritaku," kata Kai sambil menunduk dan menyantap makanannya.

"Aku memang mudah penasaran. Itu salah satu kelemahanku," ujar Kyungsoo riang, seakan ia sendiri tidak menganggap hal itu suatu kelemahan. "Kata Kris aku bisa berbahaya bagi umum kalau aku sedang penasaran."

"Aku yakin Kris benar."

"Asal kau tahu saja, kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Maka dari itu, jawab saja pertanyaanku. Setelah itu aku tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi," Kyungsoo berjanji dan memasang wajah bersungguh-sungguh, walaupun ia sendiri tahu ia takkan bisa berhenti bertanya.

Kai menatapnya sejenak, lalu menyerah. "Baiklah. Tanya saja."

Kyungsoo menumpukan kedua siku di meja dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Kau ingin bertemu gadis itu lagi?"

Kai mengangkat alisnya, berpikir-pikir, lalu menunduk dan kembali menyantap makanannya. "Tentu saja."

"Tapi kau tidak mau mencarinya?" desak Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum. "Tadi kau bilang hanya akan menanyakan satu pertanyaan."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Baiklah, sepertinya ia sungguh-sungguh harus menekan rasa penasarannya. Sebagai gantinya mereka mengobrol tentang hal lain sepanjang makan siang dan Kyungsoo merasa Kim Kai adalah teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan.

Mengobrol dengannya serasa mengobrol dengan teman lama. Mereka tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan mengganggu bahwa ada sesuatu pada Kai yang membuatnya bingung.

"Ada rencana khusus akhir pekan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mereka membayar makanan dan keluar dari _brasserie_. Kyungsoo ngotot membayar makanannya sendiri sementara Kai bersikeras mentraktirnya. Setelah melalui adu mulut yang cukup seru, Kai mengalah.

"Aku berencana akan berkeliling kota. Aku sudah berkali-kali datang ke Paris, tapi sama sekali belum sempat melihat-lihat," jelas Kai, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kau mau menjadi pemanduku?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tidak masalah." Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan menemani Kai. Ia merasa nyaman dan senang bersama laki-laki itu. Ditambah lagi, Kyungsoo sangat penasaran dengan Kai. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak, ingin mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganggunya sejak mereka bertemu pertama kali.

"Kalau begitu, besok jam sepuluh pagi kita bertemu di sini," kata Kai.

"Oke," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa berpikir.

"Oh, ajak Kris juga," tambah Kai.

"Tapi Kris sedang ada di _Nice_. Aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan pulang," sahut Kyungsoo.

Kai berpikir-pikir, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, sampai ketemu besok jam sepuluh."

"Oke."

Kai melambai dan berjalan pergi. Kyungsoo menatap kepergiannya sesaat, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Tadi dia bilang jam berapa?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, lalu terbelalak. "Jam sepuluh? Pagi? Besok? Besok itu hari apa? Minggu? Benar, Minggu. Astaga! Kenapa aku setuju bertemu jam sepuluh pagi? Ah, kacau!"

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mengerang kesal, mengentakkan kaki, lalu

membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan pergi.

**~ TBC ~**

* Brasserie : Mirip kafe, menyediakan makanan sederhana dan cepat saji.

* Monsieur : Tuan

Hai hai saya update kilat chapter 2 FF remake ini ~ ^^

Saya update kilat karena saya mau menghilang~~ Wuusshh(?) kkk Saya mau hiatus bentarr buat persiapan malam inagurasi ospek fakultas 2 minggu lagii Jadiii kalau ntar molor sampe 1 bulan yaa maafkan saya chingudeul(?) Kalau review-nya banyak yaaa saya usahain update secepatnya, kalo gk yaa saya males(?) kkk

**Bales review time~!**

**kyungexo** : Makasih yaa ^^ Kasih tau ga yaa :D Kalau dikasih tau skg ga surprise dong :p thanks reviewnya~^^

**yixingcom** : Udah dilanjut dengan cepat nih ^^ Makasih udah review ^^

**qazta235** :Oh iya kah? Bagus kan ^^ Makanya aku pgn banget remake tuh novel jadi FF Kaisoo ini.. Bagus banget soalnya ^^ Btw thanks reviewnya ^^

**ViraaHee** : Semacam itu lah Soalnya mereka udah kek orang pacaran gitu, tapinya si Kris Cuma nganggep Kyungsoo sbg adiknya #poorkyungsoo btw thanks reviewnya ^^

Makasih buat yang udah ngasih respon bagus buat FF remake ini ^^

Sekali lagi aku minta reviewnya yaa buat nyemangatin aku remake cerita ini biar cepetan update dan yang paling utama cepetan bangkit dari hiatus ^^ Thank you all


	3. Chapter 3 : Tour Guide

A KaiSoo Fanfiction

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (Genderswitch), Kim Kai, Kris Bastien (demi kelancaran cerita, nama Kris saya ganti), Jessica Jung dll

Genre :

Romance, Hurt

Discalimer :

Fanfiction ini adalah remake dari sebuah Novel berjudul '**Autumn In Paris**' yang ditulis oleh **Illana Tan.** Jadi saya hanya mengubah nama dan sedikit dari beberapa hal yang memang diperlukan untuk memperlancar jalan cerita ini ^^

Silakan membeli novel asli milik kak **Illana Tan **jika ingin mengetahui versi aslinya ^^

**Multichapter | Genderswitch | PG-15 | DLDR**

**Autumn In Paris**

Chapter 3

Bunyi apa itu?

Kyungsoo mengerang pelan dan menarik selimut menutupi kepala, tapi samar-samar masih terdengar bunyi berisik seperti sirene yang meraung-raung. Awalnya ia memilih mengabaikan bunyi itu, tetapi lama-kelamaan ia merasa terganggu juga. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam ia mengulurkan tangan ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan mulai meraba-raba.

Pertama-tama ia meraih ponselnya.

"Ahhh... lo?" gumamnya dengan kening berkerut dan mata tetap terpejam. Bunyi itu masih terdengar. Oh, ia lupa...

"Allô?" gumamnya sekali lagi setelah menekan tombol "Jawab". Bunyi itu masih tetap terdengar. Kyungsoo mendecakkan lidah dan menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai. Setelah itu ia mengulurkan tangan sekali lagi dan meraba -raba. Tangannya menemukan sebuah beker kecil. Ternyata benda itu yang berbunyi nyaring dan bergetar dengan hebatnya sampai hampir meloncat dari genggamannya. Ia mematikan alarm beker dan damailah dunia.

Karena malas mengembalikan beker ke meja, ia melemparkan benda itu ke lantai. Semua itu dilakukannya tanpa sekali pun membuka mata. Sekarang ia kembali meringkuk dengan nyaman di balik selimut.

**Autumn In Paris™**

Bunyi apa lagi itu?

Kyungsoo meraih bantal dan menutup kepalanya, berharap bunyi itu segera berhenti. Tapi ternyata bunyi itu sanggup menembus bantal dan sampai di telinganya. Ia melempar bantal ke samping, menendang selimut dan mengerang kesal.

Demi Tuhan! Hari ini hari Minggu! Kenapa tidak ada kedamaian sedikit pun? Ia mendecakkan lidah dan menjulurkan tangan ke meja di samping tempat tidur. Ia meraba -raba, tetapi tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Walaupun masih setengah sadar, ia teringat barang-barang yang tadinya ada di meja kini tergeletak di lantai. Ia bersusah payah membuka mata yang seakan direkat dengan lem superkuat dan mencondongkan tubuh ke tepi tempat tidur, berusaha meraih ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring. Ia masih tidak sudi bangun dari tempat tidur, karenanya ia agak kesulitan menggapai ponselnya.

Akhirnya setelah memanjang-manjangkan badan dan tangan, ia berhasil menggapai benda berisik itu. Masih dengan posisi setengah tergantung di ujung tempat tidur, Kyungsoo menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

"Ahhhlo?" katanya dengan suara serak.

"Ma chérie, kau masih tidur?" Suara ayahnya yang secerah matahari terdengar di ujung sana.

"Papa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa Papa telepon pagi buta begini? Papa kan tahu kalau aku—Wuaaa!"

"Apa itu? Kau jatuh, ma chérie?" tanya ayahnya kaget.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat meraih ponselnya yang terlepas dari tangannya ketika ia jatuh dari tempat tidur. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya pendek, lalu berdeham. Kantuknya langsung hilang begitu kepalanya membentur karpet di lantai. Ia duduk bersila di lantai dan bertanya sekali lagi,

"Kenapa Papa menelepon pagi buta begini?"

"Oh, sebenarnya Papa tahu kebiasaan burukmu yang tidak mau bangun dari tempat tidur sebelum jam dua belas siang di hari Minggu, tapi Papa butuh bantuanmu," jelas ayahnya dengan nada resmi, seakan hendak mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo akan melakukan tugas mulia bagi negara.

"Mobil Papa rusak, sedangkan Papa ada janji penting jam setengah sebelas nanti. Antarkan Papa, ya?"

Kyungsoo tersentak dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Jam 10.30? Bukankah ia sendiri punya janji dengan Kai jam 10.00? Sekarang jam berapa?

Kyungsoo mencari-cari beker yang tadi dilemparnya ke lantai. Ke mana jam itu sekarang? "Papa! Sekarang jam berapa?" serunya.

"Tidak perlu teriak-teriak. Papa belum tuli," gerutu ayahnya. "Sekarang jam... setengah sepuluh."

"Astaga! Aku terlambat!" Kyungsoo meloncat berdiri dan berlari ke lemari pakaiannya.

"Allô?" Ayahnya agak heran mendengar bunyi gaduh ketika Kyungsoo tersandung karpet dan nyaris jatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

"Papa, aku juga punya janji jam sepuluh," potong Kyungsoo cepat sambil mengobrak-abrik isi lemari. "Papa naik Métro saja, ya?"

Sebenarnya ia tahu ayahnya tidak pernah suka naik Métro, bus, kereta api, atau transportasi umum apa pun, kecuali pesawat terbang. Kata ayahnya, ia tidak suka berdesak-desakan dengan orang lain.

"Kau mau ke mana?" ayahnya balas bertanya.

Kyungsoo memberitahu ayahnya.

"Tidak masalah. Papa memang mau ke daerah di dekat situ," kata ayahnya setelah berpikir sejenak. "Jemput Papa di rumah, ya? Oh ya, ma chérie, jangan pernah menyarankan agar Papa naik Métro lagi."

**Autumn In Paris™**

Kai melirik jam tangannya, lalu memandang ke luar jendela, memerhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia menempati meja di samping jendela sehingga bisa melihat jalanan di luar sana dengan jelas.

Gadis itu sudah terlambat tujuh belas menit. Sayang sekali ia tidak meminta nomor telepon Kyungsoo kemarin. Kalau tidak, ia bisa menelepon gadis itu dan bertanya apakah ia akan datang.

Mungkin saja gadis itu tiba-tiba berhalangan karena ada urusan penting tetapi tidak bisa menghubunginya. Kalau memang begitu, berarti sia-sia ia menunggu selama ini.

Baiklah, ia akan menunggu sebentar lagi. Kalau sampai jam 10.30 Do Kyungsoo belum datang, ia akan membatalkan semua rencana ini.

Mengherankan sekali. Sebelum ini Kai sama sekali tidak berniat mengenal kota Paris lebih jauh. Ia cukup sering datang ke Paris untuk urusan kerja, tapi biasanya ia akan sibuk sepanjang hari dan tidak punya waktu luang untuk melihat-lihat. Apalagi sejak kematian ibunya dan ia jadi tahu rahasia itu.

Baginya Paris seperti mimpi buruk. Ia benci Paris, namun ia juga tahu mimpi buruk itu harus dihadapi cepat atau lambat. Sudah cukup lama ia melarikan diri. Sekarang waktunya ia memberanikan diri dan menghadapi kenyataan. Dan ia bisa mulai dengan berkenalan dengan kota Paris.

Kai menyesap kopinya dan kembali membaca buku panduan kota Paris yang baru dibelinya. Sesekali ia memandang ke luar jendela sambil melamun. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada orang berjaket hitam yang berjalan lewat tepat di depan jendela brasserie. Ia terkesiap dan sekujur tubuhnya langsung menegang. Ia hampir tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Orang itu! Dia... Tidak salah lagi...

Orang itu berhenti di pinggir jalan di antara sekelompok pejalan kaki, membelakangi Kai. Ia sedang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna sehingga bisa menyeberang jalan. Tak lama kemudian lampu tanda boleh menyeberang menyala. Orang itu pun menyeberang tanpa tergesa-gesa.

Pandangan Kai tak pernah lepas dari orang itu sampai sosoknya hilang ditelan kerumunan orang dis eberang jalan. Setelah orang itu lenyap dari pandangan, Kai baru menyadari sejak tadi ia menahan napas. Tangannya terkepal di atas meja. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Selama ini ia terus mencari orang itu dan akhirnya hari ini ia melihatnya. Seharusnya tadi ia langsung mengejar orang itu dan...

Dan apa? Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau berhasil mengejarnya? Memangnya apa yang bisa ia katakan pada orang itu? Ia tidak tahu. Belum tahu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Kai mengangkat wajah dan melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di samping meja dengan wajah memerah dan napas terengah-engah. Rambut panjangnya agak berantakan akibat angin, namun sama sekali tidak mengacaukan penampilannya.

"Sudah lama?" tanya gadis itu lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia cepat-cepat merapikan rambutnya dan menjatuhkan diri di kursi di depan Kai.

Kai memaksakan seulas senyum. Kejadian tadi membuatnya agak terguncang dan ia masih belum pulih.

"Lumayan lama," sahutnya, berusaha keras bersikap tenang.

"Maafkan aku," kata gadis itu sekali lagi. Raut wajahnya sungguh-sungguh. "Sebenarnya aku sudah memasang beker, tapi ternyata tidak berguna. Akhirnya aku bangun kesiangan dan harus pergi menjemput ayahku dulu karena mobilnya rusak, lalu..."

Kyungsoo terus berbicara, tapi Kai nyaris tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya karena bayangan orang tadi masih memenuhi otaknya. Orang itulah yang membuat Paris menjadi kota yang begitu menyakitkan baginya. Orang itulah penyebab utamanya membenci Paris.

Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa begitu terus. Melihat orang itu saja sudah membuatnya kebingungan. Bagaimana kalau nantinya ia harus berhadapan langsung dengan orang itu dan bicara dengannya?

"Kai?"

Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sedang mengamatinya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu kelihatan pucat," kata Kyungsoo prihatin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Kai, lalu beranjak dari kursi. "Aku ke belakang sebentar."

"Oh, oke," gumam Kyungsoo, masih agak bingung. Bagaimana tidak bingung kalau dari tadi ia terus berceloteh tetapi tidak ditanggapi?

Di toilet, Kai segera menghampiri wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya. Kendalikan dirimu, katanya pada bayangan di cermin. Ia menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada pinggiran wastafel. Ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Kendalikan dirimu.

Setelah debar jantungnya kembali normal, ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap bayangannya sekali lagi. Ia mengangguk samar, lalu meraih serbet untuk mengeringkan wajah.

Ia keluar dari toilet dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Matanya terarah pada Kyungsoo yang duduk menunggu di sana. Gadis itu tidak menyadari kedatangannya karena posisi duduk yang sedikit miring dan memunggunginya. Gadis itu sedang duduk bersandar dengan kaki disilangkan dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Gadis itu... posisi duduknya... kaca jendela besar... sinar matahari menyinarinya...

Benar-benar aneh—tapi menyenangkan—melihat gadis ini duduk di sana dan melihat ke luar jendela. Posisi duduknya sekarang mengingatkan Kai pada saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan gadis itu di bandara _Charles de Gaulle_. Gadis yang membuatnya merasa tertarik...

**Autumn In Paris™**

Kyungsoo menoleh ketika merasakan kedatangan Kai. "Maaf, perutku sedang bermasalah," kata laki-laki itu sambil memegangi perut dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sekarang sudah baikan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kalau Kai sakit perut, berarti mereka tidak jadi jalan-jalan, dan itu artinya sia-sia saja ia bangun pagi.

Kai mengangguk.

Kyungsoo menumpukan kedua siku di atas meja. "Jadi, sekarang kita mau ke mana?"

Kai berpikir sejenak. "Sudah lama aku ingin melihat-lihat museum yang ada di sini. Museum apa yang menarik?"

"Museum?" Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Sudah berapa kali laki-laki ini memberikan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak diduganya? Kim Kai benar-benar orang yang sulit ditebak.

Kyungsoo jarang sekali ke museum. Boleh dibilang hampir tidak pernah. Selama ia tinggal di Seoul juga ia tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Museum Nasional. Selama di Paris satu-satunya museum yang pernah dikunjunginya hanya _Louvre_. Itu juga cuma satu kali dan itu karena paksaan teman-temannya. Tapi ayahnya yang senang mengunjungi museum dan menikmati seni.

Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Ada _Louvre, Musée Rodin, Musée d‟Orsay_... eh, dan lain-lain. Mau ke mana dulu?"

Kai membuka-buka buku panduannya, lalu berkata, "Hari ini aku ingin mulai dengan _Musée Rodin_."

"Tapi yang paling terkenal itu _Louvre_," kata Kyungsoo. Ia heran Kai tidak memilih museum yang jelas-jelas merupakan pilihan nomor satu bagi kebanyakan orang. "Kau yakin tidak mau memulai dari sana? Ada lukisan _Mona Lisa_ dan... eh, sebagainya." Sebaiknya ia tidak bicara banyak kalau tidak tahu apa-apa soal seni.

Kai menutup buku panduannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku punya banyak waktu. Kitapunya banyak waktu. Memang banyak tempat yang ingin kukunjungi dan hari ini aku ingin melihat karya _Rodin_. Ayo."

**Autumn In Paris™**

Gadis itu kelihatan bosan. Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang memandangi sebuah patung karya _Rodin_ tanpa ekspresi.

Mereka sudah berada di museum itu selama lebih dari dua jam dan walaupun jelas-jelas tidak tertarik pada seni patung, gadis itu cukup sabar menemaninya. Tidak mengeluh sedikit pun.

Kai memutuskan tidak memperpanjang penderitaan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya makan siang di kafe yang ada di taman museum. Makanan yang disajikan sederhana saja, tapi suasananya menyenangkan.

"Bosan?" tanya Kai sementara mereka menunggu pesanan diantarkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melipat kedua lengannya di meja. "Mm, sedikit," jawabnya jujur, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Kris sering mengajakku kalau ada pameran arsitektur, sedangkan aku buta soal arsitektur."

Kai tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, setelah makan siang, kita ke tempat lain yang lebih menarik. Bagaimana? Ada saran?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke _Jardin du Luxembourg_?" tanya Kyungsoo, lalu berpikir lagi. "Atau kau mau belanja? Kita bisa ke _Boulevard Saint-Germain_ atau _rue de Grenelle._ Tidak, laki-laki tidak suka berbelanja... Ah, benar! Aku harus menunjukkan tempat kesukaanku! Sudah pernah melihat kota Paris dari ketinggian?"

Kai menggeleng. Ia baru menyadari ia senang mendengar celotehan gadis itu. Ia suka mendengarkan suara Kyungsoo. Seolah memahami perasaan Kai, Kyungsoo terus berceloteh panjang-lebar.

"Kris dan aku suka sekali melihat pemandangan kota Paris dari puncak _Arc de Triomphe_," katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Benar-benar menakjubkan! Banyak orang lebih suka melihat kota Paris dari puncak Eiffel, tapi menurutku pemandangan da ri puncak _Arc de Triomphe_ adalah yang terbaik. Bisa membuatmu sulit bernapas.

"Aku paling suka berada di tempat yang tinggi, karena aku akan merasa... mm, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Rasanya begitu jauh dari peradaban. Kau mengerti maksudku? Rasanya seperti meninggalkan beban di tanah dan kita melayang bebas. Aku dan Kris suka ke sana kalau sedang stres. Aku jamin, setengah jam di sana perasaanmu langsung jauh lebih baik."

"Kita akan ke sana malam nanti karena pemandangan malam kota Paris lebih indah." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak untuk menarik napas, lalu bertanya, "Kau sungguh-sungguh belum pernah melihat-lihat kota Paris?" Matanya yang besar menatap Kai dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Begitulah." Kai berusaha menahan senyum. Gadis itu sanggup bercerita terus kalau memang diperlukan. Gadis yang menarik.

"Aneh... Sudah berapa kali kau datang ke Paris?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai mendongak dan berpikir-pikir. "Wah, aku tidak ingat."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Aneh sekali kalau datang ke Paris dan tidak berkeliling. Kau selalu datang untuk urusan kerja?"

Kai ragu sejenak. "Tidak juga," jawabnya pelan.

"Lalu kau datang untuk apa? Tidak mungkin untuk berlibur karena kau bilang kau bahkan tidak berkeliling dan melihat-lihat kota."

Kai menunduk dan bergumam, "Mencari seseorang."

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan karena tidak mendengar dengan jelas.

Kai mengangkat wajah dan mengulangi, "Aku ke sini untuk mencari seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Pertanyaan yang wajar, tapi Kai tidak ingin menjawab. Ia masih belum yakin mau menceritakannya pada orang lain. Untung saja saat itu makanan pesanan mereka datang sehingga Kai tidak perlu langsung menjawab.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi setelah pelayan pergi.

Gadis itu benar-benar tidak mau melepaskannya. Jawaban apa yang bisa diberikan?

"Ceritanya panjang," Kai mengelak, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Lain kali saja kuceritakan."

Gadis itu tidak mendesaknya lagi. Kyungsoo memang suka berceloteh panjang lebar, tetapi ia tidak suka memaksa, meskipun sebenarnya dia penasaran.

Setelah selesai makan, Kyungsoo membawanya berkeliling kota, dengan penuh semangat menunjukkan tempat-tempat menarik, seperti pemandu wisata berpengalaman. Kai menyadari Kyungsoo gadis yang ekspresif. Ia tidak hanya bercerita dengan kata-katanya, tapi juga dengan mata dan gerakan tubuhnya.

Mungkin karena cuaca hari ini cerah, mungkin karena angin juga tidak bertiup terlalu kencang, atau mungkin juga karena ia mendapat teman seperjalanan yang menyenangkan,

Kai merasa santai hari itu. Gembira dan santai. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengalami perasaan seperti ini. Kapan terakhir kalinya ia merasa gembira? Pasti sebelum ibunya meninggal dunia. Dan sudah pasti sebelum ia tahu rahasia itu.

Ia merasa lengannya disiku pelan. Ia menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Kerutan di dahinya menghilang.

"Tidak ada," Kai berbohong.

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan, masih tetap tersenyum. "Bohong," gumamnya dengan nada riang.

"Kau tahu, Kris juga sering begitu."

"Sering bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mendongak. Senyumnya masih menghiasi bibirnya. Sepertinya memikirkan Kris saja ia bisa tersenyum. "Aku selalu tahu kalau Kris sedang banyak pikiran," kataya. Kai mendengar nada bangga dalam suara gadis itu.

"Alisnya akan berkerut dan dia lebih banyak diam. Kalau ditanya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, dia hanya akan menjawab „tidak apa-apa‟ dengan nada berat." Kyungsoo menoleh mamandangnya dan senyumnya melebar. "Sama seperti yang kaulakukan tadi."

Kai mengangkat alisnya dan ikut tersenyum. Gadis itu punya senyum yang menular.

"Taman yang indah," komentar Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di _Jardin du Luxembourg_. Kai memandang berkeliling. Banyak juga orang-orang yang menikmati jalan-jalan sore di taman ini seperti mereka.

Kyungsoo menggumam dan mengangguk. "Aku dan Kris suka ke sini. Kadang-kadang kalau kami berdua punya waktu senggang, kami akan duduk-duduk dan mengobrol tanpa tujuan."Kai memandang gadis itu dengan bimbang.

"Ah! Itu ada bangku kosong," seru Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. "Ayo, kita duduk di sana."

Kai membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke arah bangku kosong tidak jauh dari sana. Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya, mendongak, memejamkan mata, menghirup udara dalam-dalam, dan mengembuskannya.

"Hari yang indah sekali," katanya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu menyiku lengan Kai pelan.

"Lihat, daun-daun sudah mulai berwarna cokelat. Bagus sekali, bukan?"

Kai memandang gadis itu sambil tersenyum samar.

"Kami—Kris dan aku, maksudku—suka sekali musim gugur," desah Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh menatap Kai. "Kau tahu bagian yang paling menyenangkan?"Kai menggeleng, masih tetap memandangi gadis itu.

"Aku paling suka merasakan angin musim gugur di wajahku. Membuat ujung hidung dan kedua pipiku terasa dingin," kata Kyungsoo sambil tertawa. Ia menyentuh ujung hidung dan pipinya untuk menegaskan kata-katanya.

Kai menimbang-nimbang sesaat, lalu berkata, "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu menoleh. "Apa itu?"

Kai ragu sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Apakah kau dan Kris...?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya, menunggunya melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu maksudku," Kai meneruskan dengan enggan. "Apakah kau dan Kris... pacaran?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oh, astaga! Tidak," jawabnya ketika tawanya mereda. "Tidak, kami tidak pacaran. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Kai mengangkat bahu. "Kau selalu menyebut-nyebut namanya. Kris juga sering membicarakan dirimu."

Kyungsoo menatapnya lurus-lurus. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Kris sering membicarakan aku?" tanyanya perlahan.

Kai membalas tatapannya. Baiklah, seharusnya ia tadi tidak mengatakan hal itu. Sekarang ia merasa tidak ingin menjawab, tapi... "Ya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang dan menunduk memandangi kakinya. Saat itu juga Kai tahu.

Gadis itu menyukai Kris.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kenapa mulutnya bergerak sendiri? Kai menyesali kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Bagaimanapun itu bukan urusannya.

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. "Dia teman yang baik," jawabnya diplomatis. Ia menoleh menatap Kai dan tersenyum lagi. Tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Hei, aku baru sadar warna matamu abu-abu. Sama seperti aku. Kau lihat? Mataku juga abu-abu."

Kai menatap mata kelabu gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu dan tersenyum. Mata kelabu yang bersinar ramah, hangat, dan ekspresif. Mata yang dengan mudah mencerminkan apa yang sedang dirasakan pemiliknya. Mata yang bisa dipercaya.

"Lensa kontak, bukan? Aku tahu lensa kontak berwarna sangat digandrungi anak-anak muda di Jepang," tambah Kyungsoo agak bangga karena merasa punya sedikit pengetahuan tentang tren anak muda di Jepang, entah itu benar atau tidak.

Kai tidak langsung menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo masih membicarakan tentang warna matanya yang tidak biasa bagi orang Asia. Akhirnya ia balas bertanya, "Kau sendiri memakai lensa kontak?"

Kyungsoo teringat warna matanya sendiri. "Enak saja," protesnya. "Ini warna asli mataku."

"Ah, benar," kata Kai sambil menengadah. "Kris pernah bilang ayahmu orang Prancis."

"Ya. Ibuku orang Korea. Selain warna mataku, aku memang lebih mirip ibuku."

"Oh, Korea?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku punya kenalan yang bisa berbahasa Korea di Tokyo."

"Oh ya?"

Kai tertawa kecil. "Dia tetanggaku. Apartemennya tepat di sebelah apartemenku. Gadis manis yang pendiam, tapi bisa berubah segalak singa kalau perlu. Kadang-kadang dia suka mengomel dalam bahasa Korea."

"Kau mengerti apa yang dikatakannya?"

Kai mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja aku mengerti. Aku memiliki darah Korea, kau ingat?"

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya. "Oh ya aku lupa. Maafkan aku." Kai terkekeh melihat ekspresi menyesal Kyungsoo. "Tak apa."

Mata Kyungsoo menerawang jauh meihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya. "Setelah mengenalmu, aku jadi ingin belajar bahasa Jepang."

"Kau ingin belajar bahasa Jepang?" Kai mengulangi ucapan Kyungsoo. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku memang suka belajar bahasa asing," sahutnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kalau tidak salah, dalam bahasa Jepang kau harus menambahkan kata 'san' pada nama orang, bukan?"

Kai mengangguk. "Kalau kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik, kau boleh memakai kata chan."

"Kai-san? Atau Kim-san?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak pasti.

"Dua-duanya boleh. Tapi lebih terdengar lebih bagus jika Yoshiyuki-san. Nama Korea-ku Kim Jongin dan nama Jepang-ku Kai Yoshiyuki asal kau tahu, Kyungsoo-chan"

"Ooohh Kim Jongin dan Kai Yoshiyuki, ya.." Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Nama Perancis-ku Kyungsoo Dupont. Terdengar aneh bukan?" Tambahnya lagi sambil diiringi kekehan kecil dari bibir _heart shape-_nya.

Kai ikut tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan jujur dari Kyungsoo meski ia merasa tidak asing dengan nama tersebut. "Tidak juga."

"Oh ya, kau tahu, aku suka caramu menyebut namaku," kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dan dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kris tidak pernah menyebut namaku dengan benar. Mungkin karena kau juga mempunyai darah Korea sepertiku."

Kai merasa senang. Ia punya satu kelebihan dibandingkan Kris.

Nah, pikiran apa itu? Kenapa sekarang ia membanding-bandingkan diri dengan Kris? Kai menghapus pikiran itu dari benaknya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel gadis itu berbunyi.

"_Allô_?" kata Kyungsoo setelah menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Kai bisa melihat perubahan ekspresinya. Matanya berkilat-kilat dan senyumnya melebar.

Telepon dari Kris, pikir Kai tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Kris!" seru gadis itu gembira.

Kai memalingkan wajah. Benar, bukan?

"Kau sudah sampai?... Belum?... Tentu saja, aku bisa menjemputmu... Kau bawa oleh-oleh untukku?... Wah, kau memang baik sekali!... Oke, sampai jumpa!"

Kyungsoo menutup ponselnya. Ia masih tersenyum sendiri.

"Kris pulang hari ini?" tanya Kai berbasa-basi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku mau pergi menjemputnya," katanya, lalu ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke _Arc de Triomphe_ malam ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa pergi lain kali."

Kyungsoo bangkit dan merapikan syalnya. "Mau kuantar pulang?"

Kai menggeleng. "Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Aku ingin ke tempat lain dulu. Kau pergi saja."

"Baiklah," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih karena sudah mentraktirku makan siang. Lain kali giliranku."

"Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku hari ini."

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Kyungsoo-chan."

Kai memandangi Kyungsoo yang berlari-lari kecil menjauhinya dan menarik napas panjang.

~ TBC ~

Hai hai saya balik dengan chapter 3~! ^^

Gimana? Lama gk update-nya? Hehehe.. Maaf ya lagi sibuk banget bikin proposal penelitian Abis ini mungkin hiatus lagi sebentar xD

Tapi saya usahain cepet update yah asal review banyak~! Hihihi ^^

Saya sempet bingung nih ngasih nama Jepang-nya Kai.. Kalo nama aslinya Kim Kai gitu kan kesannya gk enak banget ya -_-

Trus nama Jepang yang tercetus pertama kali dipikiran saya adalah 'Hatori Yoshiyuki". Yang pernah nonton/baca manga-nya _Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi_ pasti tau deh orang ini :D Akhirnya saya pake deh nama "Yoshiyuki"-nya. Dan nama 'Kim Kai' itu maksudnya gabungan dari nama Korea sama nama Jepangnya git ^^

Sebenernya mau pake "Yukina" dari namanya "Yukina Kou" *-* Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, "Yukina Kai" agak gk pantes yak -_- *malah curhat*

**Bales review time~!**

**ViraaHee** : Setelah baca chapter 3 ini, udah ketebak kan pertanyaan kamu? ^^

**Guest** : Makasih udah mampir ^^ Ini udah update kok hehe ^^

**Kartikadyo96** : Makasih udah mampir dan tertarik baca ceritanya ^^ Udh next ini kekekeke

Makasih buat yang udah ngasih respon bagus buat FF remake ini ^^

Sekali lagi aku minta reviewnya yaa buat nyemangatin aku remake cerita ini biar cepetan update dan yang paling utama cepetan bangkit dari hiatus ^^ Thank you all


	4. Chapter 4 : Badmood!

A KaiSoo Fanfiction

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (Genderswitch), Kim Kai, Kris Bastien (demi kelancaran cerita, nama Kris saya ganti), Jessica Jung dll

Genre :

Romance, Hurt

Discalimer :

Fanfiction ini adalah remake dari sebuah Novel berjudul '**Autumn In Paris**' yang ditulis oleh **Illana Tan.** Jadi saya hanya mengubah nama dan sedikit dari beberapa hal yang memang diperlukan untuk memperlancar jalan cerita ini ^^

Silakan membeli novel asli milik kak **Illana Tan **jika ingin mengetahui versi aslinya ^^

**Multichapter | Genderswitch | PG-15 | DLDR**

**Autumn In Paris**

Chapter 4

"PARA pendengar, Anda semua pasti masih ingat Monsieur Kai yang menulis surat ke acara kita dua hari yang lalu, bukan?"Kyungsoo baru akan mematikan radio kecil yang ada di meja kerjanya dan pulang ketika mendengar kata-kata Jessica.

Monsieur Kai?

Suara Jessica terdengar lagi. "Waktu itu Monsieur Kai bercerita tentang gadis yang dia temui di bandara. Hari ini kami kembali mendapat surat dari Monsieur Kai. Mungkinkah mengenai kelanjutan cerita itu? Akan saya bacakan suratnya."

Kai menulis surat ke Je me souviens... lagi? Kyungsoo mengangkat alis. Rasa penasarannya langsung terbit. Ia duduk kembali dan memperbesar volume radio.

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis kemarin. Oh, sepertinya ini cerita yang lain."

Kyungsoo semakin tertarik dengan apa yang ditulis Kai kali ini. Sepertinya ia takkan pernah bisa berhenti merasa penasaran dengan Kim Kai.

"Kyungsoo, ayo!" seru salah seorang rekan kerjanya yang sudah berjalan ke pintu, mengikuti beberapa orang lainnya. "Katanya kau mau ikut minum bersama."

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir dan melambai. "Kalian duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul," katanya cepat, setengah mengusir.

Setelah rekan-rekannya keluar dan menutup pintu, Kyungsoo kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada radio kecilnya. Ia sudah ketinggalan sepenggal kecil dari surat Kai.

"...berterima kasih kepada gadis yang kutemui kemarin. Dia sudah berbaik hati menemaniku ke museum, tapi aku malah membuatnya bosan setengah mati."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Apakah Kai sedang bercerita tentang dirinya?

"Walaupun dia tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi tanpa sadar aku menghitung berapa kali dia menguap selama di museum. Sebelas kali dalam dua jam."

Benarkan ia menguap sebelas kali? Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening dan berusaha mengingat-ingat. Sepertinya ia tidak menguap sesering itu. Dan Kai menghitung berapa kali ia menguap? Yang benar saja!

Sebenarnya saat itu Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar bosan. Ia hanya mengantuk karena kemarin ia terpaksa bangun pukul 09.30. Dalam kamusnya, matahari baru mulai terbit jam 10.00 di hari Minggu.

"Aku sudah mencatat dalam hati lain kali aku takkan mengajaknya ke museum lagi. Jadi sekarang aku ingin menghadiahkan sebuah lagu untuknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah begitu sabar dan karena sudah menjadi teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan. Bisakah Anda putarkan lagu yang bagus untuknya?"

"P.S. Sayang sekali aku tidak punya nomor teleponnya. Karena itu aku hanya bertanya -tanya sendiri kapan aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Hari ini? Besok?"

Kyungsoo mendengar Jessica tertawa kecil. "Monsieur Kai, kedengarannya itu seperti ajakan kencan. Demi Anda, kami berharap gadis itu mendengarkan acara ini."

Senyum Kyungsoo melebar. Kim Kai benar-benar laki-laki yang lucu dan penuh kejutan.

**Autumn In Paris™**

"Mau makan di mana?" tanya Kris.

Kyungsoo memindahkan ponsel dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan dengan kening berkerut. "Di mana ya?"

Kedengarannya Kris juga sedang berpikir di ujung sana. "Mau makan pasta?" sarannya."Boleh saja. Sudah lama kita tidak makan pasta. Di tempat biasa?"

"Ya." Lalu suara Kris terdengar ragu. "Oh, ya. Kau tidak keberatan aku ajak Kai

sekalian, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ajak saja," sahut Kyungsoo langsung. Ia ingin sekali bertemu Kai lagi.

Suara Kris terdengar lega. "Bagus. Kita ketemu di sana saja, ya?"

Kyungsoo mengiyakan, lalu menutup telepon dan merenung. Kris kedengarannya ragu ketika menanyakan apakah ia boleh mengajak Kai. Kyungsoo berpikir itu mungkin karena Kris takut Kyungsoo tidak akan setuju mengingat sikapnya yang tidak bersahabat saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kai. Tetapi Kris tidak tahu Kyungsoo sudah pernah bertemu dengan Kai setelah pertemuan pertama itu.

Kyungsoo memang belum memberitahu Kris tentang hal itu. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi waktunya tidak tepat. Kemarin mereka berdua sibuk dan tidak bisa bertemu, sementara dua hari yang lalu ketika ia pergi menjemput Kris di bandara, Kyungsoo sempat kesal dengannya.

Sebenarnya ketika ia pergi menjemput Kris di bandara, suasana hati Kyungsoo masih bagus sekali. Melihat sosok Kris yang keluar dari pintu kedatangan di bandara saja hatinya langsung melonjak dan ia segera melambai-lambai dengan gembira.

Suasana hati Kyungsoo mulai berubah ketika mereka sudah berada dalam mobil dan ia bertanya tentang perjalanan Kris ke _Nice_.

"Bagaimana _Nice_?" tanyanya sementara mereka meninggalkan bandara.

Kris tersenyum lebar. "Semuanya baik-baik saja," jawabnya puas. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Aku juga bertemu seorang gadis di sana."

"Lagi-lagi," Kyungsoo mendesah. Ia sudah bosan mendengar kisah cinta kilat Kris.

"Tunggu dulu," sela Kris. "Ini tidak seperti sebelumnya."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Gadis ini berbeda. Aku benar-benar suka padanya." Mobil sempat oleng begitu Kyungsoo mendengar kata-kata Kris.

"Ya Tuhan! Hati-hati,Kyungsoo. Kau hampir menabrak mobil di sebelahmu!" seru Kris memperingatkan.

"Berbeda? Berbeda bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memaksakan tawa sumbang. "Bukankah semua gadis sama saja bagimu?"

"Aku serius," sahut Kris. Dan suaranya memang terdengar serius. "Juliette berbeda," Ia mengulangi.

Juliette? Pemilik nama semacam itu pasti kurus kering dengan rambut panjang dan lurus berwarna kuning jagung. Warna kuning jagung mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada orang-orangan sawah.

Jangan-jangan si Juliette memang mirip orang-orangan sawah. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Ah, alasan usang," gumamnya jengkel. Kenapa mobil di depan itu begitu lamban? Ia membunyikan klakson berkail-kali dengan bernafsu.

"Sungguh," Kris berusaha meyakinkannya.

Kyungsoo semakin tidak sabar dan akhirnya menyalip mobil di depannya itu.

"Kyungsoo, apakah menurutmu aku sedang jatuh cinta?" Kris melanjutkan. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar Kyungsoo berharap bisa meninju mulutnya. "Kau tahu, ternyata dia juga tinggal di Paris. Dia pergi ke Nice karena urusan kerja, sama seperti aku. Katanya dia akan kembali ke Paris dalam beberapa hari ini. Akan kukenalkan padamu nanti."

Tidak! Kyungsoo tidak ingin berkenalan dengan gadis-gadis yang terlibat dengan Kris. Ia tidak pernah berniat berkenalan dengan mereka dan selama ini Kris juga tidak pernah memperkenalkan mereka. Kenapa sekarang harus berubah?

"Itu konyol," gumam Kyungsoo kesal.

"Apanya?"

"Segala tetek-bengek tentang jatuh cinta itu. Memangnya orang bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi aku percaya." Kyungsoo mendengus meremehkan.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau mengebut begitu? Pelan-pelan saja."

"Aku sedang buru-buru," jawabnya ketus. "Kau kira aku orang yang tidak punya kerjaan?"

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi selama aku di _Nice_?" tanya Kris, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu jelas-jelas sedang naik darah. "Akhir pekanmu menyenangkan?"

Tadinya Kyungsoo ingin bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Kim Kai, tapi sekarang tidak jadi. Suasana hatinya telanjur jelek dan ia tidak ingin mengobrol panjang-lebar.

"Tidak lebih baik daripada akhir pekanmu," sahutnya dengan nada ketus yang sama.

"Kok tiba-tiba marah?" tanya Kris dengan nada bergurau.

"Aku tidak marah," tukas Kyungsoo, walaupun nada suaranya jelas-jelas marah.

Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. Ia tidak bisa bermain tebak-tebakan dan ia tidak mau disuruh meneba isi pikiran wanita. Terlalu rumit dan ia tahu ia takkan berhasil menebak dengan benar. "Baiklah. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku, aku minta maaf," katanya tulus, berharap dengan begitu kekesalan Kyungsoo akan mereda.

"Kalau tidak tahu kesalahanmu, tidak perlu minta maaf!" Oke, ia salah langkah. Kris mengerutkan kening dengan bingung. Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo hari ini?

"Hari ini kau aneh sekali, Do Kyungsoo. Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Perhatian dalam suara Kris membuat amarah Kyungsoo agak reda. Ia menggeleng.

"Kau tahu kau selalu bisa bercerita padaku kalau ada masalah," kata Kris lagi dengan bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku akan membantumu."

Kyungsoo memaksakan seulas senyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja ada seseorang yang membuat darahku mendidih."

"Katakan padaku siapa orang itu," kata Kris cepat. "Akan kuberi pelajaran siapa pun yang mengganggumu."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Inilah Kris Sebastien yang dikenal dan disukainya. Walaupun Kyungsoo gadis yang blak-blakan, pada dasarnya ia tetap konservatif. Ia tidak suka terang-terangan terhadap laki-laki. Selama ini ia sudah berusaha menunjukkan perasaannya, tapi kenapa laki -laki itu tidak memahaminya? Apa lagi yan bisa ia lakukan?

**Autumn In Paris™**

Kris sudah menunggunya ketika Kyungsoo sampai di restoran Italia heran melihat Kris duduk sendirian.

"Di mana Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo begitu ia berdiri di depan Kris.

Kris mengangkat wajah dari menu yang sedang dibacanya. Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Ia menunggu Kyungsoo menarik kursi dan duduk, baru duduk kembali.

"Di mana Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Ia melihat ke sekeliling restoran, berharap menemukan sosok Kai di sana. Mungkin sedang ke toilet?

"Dia tidak bisa ikut," sahut Kris sambil membolak-balikkan menu yang dipegangnya.

"Oh?" Kyungsoo berhenti mencari dan memandang Kris. Kai tidak datang? Oh...

Kris melanjutkan, "Tadi aku sudah menelepon untuk mengajaknya, tapi katanya dia ada urusan lain. Akhir-akhir ini kami semua memang sibuk sekali karena proyek hotel itu, apalagi Kai yang harus dengan cepat mempelajari semuanya dari awal karena dia bergabung di tengah-tengah proyek yang sedang berjalan. Hari ini aku bahkan belum sempat bertemu dengannya. Aku juga tidak melihatnya sepanjang hari kemarin."

Oke, Kyungsoo akui ia sedikit kecewa. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengan Kai. Banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada laki-laki itu. Terlebih lagi tentang surat yang ditulisnya ke stasiun radio. Begitu mengingat surat itu,Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyum. Kim Kai benar-benar membangkitkan rasa ingin tahunya. Kapan laki-lak itu akan menulis surat lagi?

"Kenapa senyam-senyum sendiri?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kris dan mengerjapkan mata. "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Hanya saja aku teringat..." Kata-katanya dipotong dering ponsel Kris.

"Sebentar," gumam Kris sambil merogoh saku celananya. Ia menatap layar ponsel dan raut wajahnya menjadi cerah.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. Ia mendapat firasat jelek. Telepon itu pasti dari gadis yang ditemui Kris di Nice. Pasti... Pasti...

Kris buru-buru menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Juliette? Kau sudah kembali ke Paris?"

Nah, benar, kan? Memang si orang-orangan sawah itu yang menelepon.

Kris mendengarkan sebentar, lalu tertawa dan berkata, "Tentu saja aku punya waktu sekarang."

Kyungsoo melotot. Apa katanya?

Kris tidak memandangnya. Laki-laki itu berkonsentrasi penuh dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon. "Oke, aku ke sana sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

Kyungsoo menahan napas. Jangan katakan...

Kris menutup ponsel dan memandang Kyungsoo. Jangan berani-berani...

Kyungsoo balas menatap Kris. Ia tidak mau bertanya karena ia takut mendengar jawaban Kris.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku," kata Kris, tapi ia tidak terlihat menyesal. Ia malah terlihat gembira, matanya berkilat-kilat dan wajahnya berseri. "Kau ingat Juliette? Gadis yang pernah kuceritakan padamu?"

Tidak! Tidak ingat! Tidak mau ingat!

Kris meneruskan, "Ternyata dia sudah kembali ke Paris. Dia menelepon dan mengajakku makan siang."

Kyungsoo harus berusaha keras menahan emosinya. "Sekarang?" tanyanya jengkel. "Bukankah kita sekarang sedang makan?"

Temannya itu seperti sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaannya. Kris malah tertawa dan berkata ringan, "Maaf, aku akan mentraktirmu lain kali. Oke? Sekarang aku harus pergi."

Kyungsoo nyaris tidak percaya melihat Kris bangkit dari kursi, meraih jaket, lalu melambai ke arahnya dan keluar dari tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Ia begitu tercengang. Ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat Kris masuk ke mobilnya lalu melaju pergi.

Apa artinya itu? Kris meninggalkannya. Sebelum ini Kris tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Tidak pernah. Walaupun lelaki itu punya banyak kekasih, tapi Kyungsoo selalu mendapat perhatian utamanya. Kris sendiri yang berkata begitu. Kyungsoo ingat Kris pernah berkata kalau Kyungsoo adalah gadis nomor satunya. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tahu Kris hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman baik, mungkin juga sebagai adiknya, tapi tidak masalah. Kyungsoo senang.

Kyungsoo menunduk menatap taplak meja yang putih. Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu mengangkat tangan kananya dan ditempelkan di dadanya.

Sakit.

**Autumn In Paris™**

Hari itu sungguh menyebalkan. Perasaan Kyungsoo tidak membaik sepanjang sisa hari itu. Ditambah lagi ia terpaksa harus menerima omelan dari Charles Gilou, atasannya yang sudah berusia lebih dari setengah abad dan superkeras, karena penampilannya dinilai buruk saat siaran.

Charles bukan orang yang suka bertanya-tanya tentang masalah pribadi bawahannya dan ia juga tidak peduli. Yang penting baginya adalah seorang penyiar harus selalu terdengar ceria, profesional, dan tanpa beban begitu masuk ke ruang siaran.

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan Charles sambil menggerutu dalam hati. Kris brengsek! Laki-laki itu yang membuat perasaannya kacau seperti ini. Hari ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang saja. Ia bahkan tidak ingin makan malam. Ia mau langsung pulang dan tidur.

"Bagaimana? Charles mengamuk?" tanya Jessica simpatik begitu Kyungsoo masuk ke ruang kerja.

Kyungsoo mengembuskan napas panjang dan berat. Ia memandang Jessica, lalu mengangguk lesu. "Hari ini menyebalkan sekali," gumamnya, lalu menjatuhkan diri ke kursi.

Jessica tersenyum menghibur. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau tahu sendiri Charles orang yang seperti apa. Tuan Sempurna yang mengharapkan semua orang juga sempurna seperti dirinya."

Kyungsoo hanya mendesah dan cemberut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sabtu nanti kau datang, kan?" tanya Jessica mengalihkan mengerjapkan mata. "Sabtu? Datang ke mana?"

"Tentu saja ke pesta ulang tahunku. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Sudah lupa?"

"Astaga! Itu kan masih lama," protesKyungsoo, lalu melirik kalender mejanya. "Masih seminggu lagi."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan," Jessica membela diri. "Datang, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja! Selama ada makanan gratis, aku pasti datang."Jessica mendengus dan tertawa. "Aku juga sudah mengundang Kris. Dia bertanya padaku apakah dia boleh mengajak seorang temannya."

Kyungsoo meringis. "Pasti si orang-orangan sawah itu," gumamnya murung.

"Siapa?"

"Pacar barunya."

"Oh," gumam Jessica. Sepertinya ia memahami apa yang dirasakan temannya. "Jadi kubilang pada Kris bahwa dia boleh membawa temannya."

Kyungsoo meringis lagi. "Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya ketika melihat Jessica asyik mengutak-atik laptop-nya. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan Kris lagi. Suasana hatinya buruk gara-gara Kris.

"Oh, aku sedang membaca e-mail yang masuk," sahut Jessica tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop. "Tak kusangka banyak sekali e-mail masuk yang menanyakan tentang Monsieur Kai."

"Hm? Monsieur Kai?"

Jessica mengangguk. "Tentu saja kebanyakan e-mail itu dari wanita. Mereka merasa Monsieur Kai itu laki-laki yang sangat romantis. Mereka berharap bisa mendengar kelanjutan kisahnya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri mendengar kata-kata temannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga penasaran kapan Monsieur Kai kita ini akan menulis surat lagi kepada kita," lanjut Jessica. "Aku merasa seperti sedang mendengar cerita bersambung. Membuatku gemas."

"Jangan-jangan kau juga salah satu penggemarnya?" goda hanya tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Saat itu ponselKyungsoo berdering.

"_Allô_?"

"_Allô_, Kyungsoo-chan. Kuharap kau sedang tidak sibuk."

Senyum Kyungsoo langsung mengembang dan semangatnya bangkit begitu mendengar suara laki-laki itu. "Kai!" serunya gembira. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomor teleponku?"

"Tadi aku menelepon ke stasiun radio dan katanya kau sedang siaran, jadi aku sekalian meminta nomor ponselmu," sahut Kai di ujung sana. "Aku ingin meminta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut makan siang bersamamu dan Kris tadi."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Tadi kami juga tidak jadi makan siang. Kris punya rencana lain."

"Kedengarannya kau sedang kesal."

"Tidak, aku tidak kesal," bantah Kyungsoo. Memangnya kedengaran jelas bahwa ia sedang kesal?

"Ya sudah," sahut Kai. Ia pintar membaca situasi dan tidak mau berdebat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak kalian makan malam. Aku menelepon Kris, tapi katanya dia tidak bisa."

"Jangan hiraukan dia," kata Kyungsoo. Kris pasti sedang bersama si orang-orangan sawah.

"Aku bisa menemanimu makan malam. Di mana?"

"Di tempatku," jawab Kai bangga. "Aku akan memasak _udon_."

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ia berusaha berhenti merasa heran dengan setiap jawaban Kai yang tidak diduga. "Kau bisa masak?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

"Bisa dimakan?"

Kyungsoo mendengar Kai tertawa. "Semua temanku suka makan masakanku," sahutnya.

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa. "Baiklah, aku akan datang. Berikan alamat rumahmu."

**Autumn In Paris™**

"Kau benar-benar pintar memasak."

Kai menoleh ke arah gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Kyungsoo balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih," kata Kai.

"Aku kenyang sekali," keluh Kyungsoo senang. Ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan pelan dan puas.

Mereka berdua baru selesai makan dan sedang duduk-duduk di sofa panjang dan memandang ke luar jendela. Kyungsoo yang memaksa Kai menggeser sofa ke depan jendela agar mereka bisa duduk dan makan sambil memandangi Sungai _Seine_ di bawah sana.

"Apartemenmu bagus," kata Kyungsoo sambil bangkit dan berjalan berkeliling ruangan.

Kai mengangguk. "Disewa oleh perusahaan."

"Ini foto siapa?"

Kai menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di dekat televisi dan memerhatikan foto seorang wanita yang ada di atas televisi. Kapan ia meletakkan foto itu di sana? Kai tidak ingat. Ia bangkit dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Cantik," gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengamati wanita berambut hitam panjang sebahu di dalam foto.

Kerongkongan Kai tercekat. Ia tersenyum lemah dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Ini

almarhumah ibuku."

"Oh?" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kai. "Kalau boleh tahu, kapan..."

Dengan perlahan Kai mengambil foto ibunya dari tangan Kyungsoo dan mengamatinya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak. "Musim gugur tahun lalu," sahutnya pelan. "Kanker."

"Oh," gumam gadis itu agak kaget. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Kai sambil mengembalikan foto itu ke atas televisi. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Karena itulah aku tidak suka musim gugur."

Kyungsoo membalas senyumannya. Kai merasa dadanya lebih ringan sekarang. Perasaannya lebih baik. Kenapa senyum gadis itu bisa membuatnya merasa seperti itu? Tiba -tiba saja ia ingin menceritakan isi hatinya kepada Kyungsoo, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa lebih lega, berharap bebannya tidak seberat sekarang.

"Kau ingat aku pernah bilang aku sedang mencari seseorang?" tanyanya ketika mereka sudah duduk kembali di sofa dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya, menunggunya melanjutkan.

Kai menarik napas dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku sedang mencari cinta pertama ibuku."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat, tapi ia tidak berkomentar karena merasa Kai masih ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sebelum bertemu dengan ayahku, ibuku pernah jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria Prancis... Cinta pertamanya. Karena itu ibuku memintaku mencarinya."

"Kau tahu kenapa ibumu memintamu mencari cinta pertamanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Untuk menyerahkan surat yang ditulis ibuku kepadanya," sahut Kai.

Alasan sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, tapi Kai merasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. Nanti kalau semuanya sudah beres, ia akan menceritakannya. Nanti...

"Lalu kenapa kau lesu begitu?" tanyaKyungsoo lagi. "Apakah kau merasa ibumu mengkhianatimu dan ayahmu? Karena ibumu memintamu mencari cinta pertamanya?"

Kai terdiam sesaat, lalu menjawab, "Sedikit, kurasa."

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Kai menoleh dan melihat gadis itu tersenyum. "Kau anak yang baik," katanya menghibur. "Sungguh."

Kai tertawa kecil.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan orang itu?" Kai mengangguk.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar. "Benarkah?"

"Aku belum bertemu muka dengannya," sahut Kai cepat. "Aku sudah punya nomor teleponnya, hanya saja aku belum berani menghubunginya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku masih bingung dengan apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Bagaimana reaksinya begitu bertemu denganku? Apakah dia masih ingat pada ibuku? Banyak yang harus kupersiapkan sebelum aku bertemu dengannya nanti."

"Tapi kau tentu tahu cepat atau lambat kau tetap harus menghadapinya," kataKyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Ya, aku tahu," sahut Kai enggan, lalu memandang gadis di sampingnya. "Dan aku akan memberitahumu bila aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Oke," kata Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar. Ia senang Kai memutuskan berbagi cerita dengannya. Itu artinya laki-laki itu percaya padanya. Sambil mendesah, ia kembali memandang ke luar jendela. "Aah... pemandangan Sungai _Seine_ dari sini indah sekali."

Kai memerhatikan gadis yang sedang mengagumi Sungai Seine dengan tatapan menerawang itu. Mengherankan sekali. Keberadaan gadis itu membuatnya santai, seperti sekarang. Juga membuat perasaannya senang. Gadis itu seperti obat penenang. Sejak ibunya meninggal Kai selalu merasa tersiksa bila harus datang ke Paris. Ia tidak pernah merasa tenang. Tapi sekarang? Jangan tanya bagaimana, tapi gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo ini telah membuat hari-harinya di Paris menjadi lebih mudah.

Lebih mudah, tapi tidak berarti sudah tidak menyakitkan. Semakin lama di Paris, perasaannya semakin tidak menentu. Ia tahu ia harus segera menyelesaikannya, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya. Ia masih terus mengumpulkan keberanian. Ia juga tidak tahu sampai kapan ia baru bisa mengumpulkan keberanian yang cukup untuk menemui orang itu. Orang yang sudah lama dicarinya. Orang yang tanpa sengaja dilihatnya di jalan dua hari yang lalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu, tidak, kau sekarang punya banyak penggemar?" tanyaKyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Kai menoleh. "Maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya dan tertawa. "Para pendengar kami sangat tertarik dengan e-mail yang kau kirimkan, termasuk temanku, Jessica, yang juga _penyiar Je me souviens_... Cerita-ceritamu membuat mereka penasaran."

"Oh ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Monsieur Kai membuat acara itu semakin populer. Inbox e-mail kami kebanjiran surat yang menanyakan tentang si „laki-laki misterius yang romantis.‟"

Kai tertawa kecil.

"Terutama mereka penasaran sekali dengan gadis di bandara itu," tambah Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga penasaran," sela Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku juga," aku Kyungsoo, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Maukah kau terus menulis surat ke acara itu?"

"Kau mau aku bercerita tentang gadis yang kutemui di bandara waktu itu?" tanya Kai.

"Tentang apa saja."

Kai berpikir sebentar, lalu berkata, "Akan kukabulkan keinginanmu kalau kau mau pergi jalan denganku kapan-kapan."

Mata Kyungsoo membesar dan ia tersenyum. "Kau mengajakku kencan?" Ia merasa gembira dengan rencana itu.

Kai pura-pura berpikir keras, lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Sepertinya begitu."

Kemudian gadis itu tertawa. Saat itu Kai baru menyadari ia sangat suka melihat Do Kyungsoo tertawa.

**~ TBC ~**

Hai hai saya kembali dengan chapter 3 ~!

Duh kenapa makin lama makin males update ya -_- Huahaha

Wajar sih ya, saya lagi banyak tugas nih.. Persiapan UAS bulan depan :') Doakan author yapp!

Oh ya, saya mau bikin project baru nih. OTP tetep KaiSoo dong.. Ceritanya semacam kaya' Twilight gitu deh..

Kira-kira ada yang mau baca gay a? Kalaupun ada, maunya GS apa Yaoi?

Yaudah ditunggu responnya ye ^^

Makasih buat yang udah ngasih respon bagus buat FF remake ini ^^

Sekali lagi aku minta reviewnya yaa buat nyemangatin aku remake cerita ini biar cepetan update dan yang paling utama cepetan bangkit dari hiatus ^^ Thank you all


	5. Chapter 5 : Real Father

A KaiSoo Fanfiction

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (Genderswitch), Kim Kai, Kris Bastien (demi kelancaran cerita, nama Kris saya ganti), Jessica Jung dll

Genre :

Romance, Hurt

Discalimer :

Fanfiction ini adalah remake dari sebuah Novel berjudul '**Autumn In Paris**' yang ditulis oleh **Illana Tan.** Jadi saya hanya mengubah nama dan sedikit dari beberapa hal yang memang diperlukan untuk memperlancar jalan cerita ini ^^

Silakan membeli novel asli milik kak **Illana Tan **jika ingin mengetahui versi aslinya ^^

**Multichapter | Genderswitch | PG-15 | DLDR**

**Autumn In Paris**

Chapter 5

"_Kalau boleh jujur, dulunya aku sama sekali tidak suka Paris. Aku juga benci musim gugur."_

Kyungsoo baru akan mulai memusatkan perhatian pada naskah acaranya ketika ia mendengar Jessica membacakan surat dari _Monsieur_ Kai di radio. Ia mengangkat alis, mengerjapkan mata, lalu meletakkan naskahnya. Ia membesarkan volume radio kecilnya dan bertopang dagu. Senyumnya mengembang. Ternyata Kai menepati janjinya.

"_Tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi... Paris berubah menjadi kota yang indah tepat di depan mataku dan musim gugur juga mulai terasa menyenangkan. Gadis itu yang membuat segalanya berubah. Dia sangat suka kota ini dan sangat suka musim gugur. Mengherankan sekali... Aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku gampang dipengaruhi, tetapi kenapa gadis ini dengan mudahnya membuatku berubah pikiran?_

"_Gadis Musim Gugur, bukankah kau sudah janji mau menerima ajakan kencanku? Kau punya waktu hari ini?"_

Kyungsoo hampir tidak percaya mendengar permintaan kencan yang langsung dan terbuka itu. Belum pernah ada yang mengajaknya kencan lewan radio. Sebelum ia bisa berpikir lebih jauh, ponselnya berdering.

"_Allô_?"

"_Allô_, Gadis Musim Gugur," sapa laki-laki di ujung sana.

Kai. Senyum Kyungsoo melebar.

"Gadis Musim Gugur?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menahan tawa.

"Ya," sahut Kai. "Kau sedang mendengarkan radio, kan?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Berati kau sudah mendengar penyiarnya membacakan suratku?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Jadi kau tentu tahu kalau kaulah gadis aneh yang menyukai musim gugur dalam ceritaku tadi." Kai tertawa. "Dan aku menunggu jawabanmu."

"Kau selalu memakai cara ini kalau ingin mengajak seorang gadis kencan?" gurau Kyungsoo.

"Melalui radio?" Kai balas bertanya. "Tidak. Ini yang pertama kali. Aku sedang merasa kreatif. Bagaimana? Mau menemaniku hari ini?"

Kyungsoo tidak perlu waktu untuk berpikir. "Dengan senang hati, _Monsieur_ Kai," sahutnya, lalu tertawa.

**Autumn In Paris™**

Sejak hari itu Kai sering menulis surat ke _Je me souviens_ dan membuat Kyungsoo selalu menanti-nantikan acara itu. Isi suratnya selalu mengenai hal-hal yang sepele namun anehnya berkesan, seperti ...

"_Sebelumnya aku sudah tahu dia suka Paris, musim gugur (tentu saja!), Sungai Seine, sate kambing, cat kuku warna-warni, dan mengoceh panjang-lebar. Kemarin aku baru tahu dia juga suka nonton film -film klasik. Salah satu film favoritnya sepanjang masa, menurut pengakuannya, adalah Breakfast At Tiffany‟s. Tentu bisa ditebak juga bahwa Audrey Hepburn adalah aktris favoritnya dan Moon River adalah lagu kesukaannya. Kalian punya lagu itu? Bisa putarkan untuknya? Dia pasti senang sekali."_

...

"_Astaga! Dia menangis tersedu-sedu ketika kami menonton DVD My Girl di tempatku, terutama di bagian ketika tokoh yang diperankan si kecil Macaulay Culkin meninggal dunia. Walaupun dia menghabiskan seluruh persediaan tisuku, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku malah senang, karena dia mengaku itu pertama kalinya dia mengizinkan dirinya menangis di depan orang lain saat sedang menonton film."_

...

"_Kepalaku pusing sekali hari ini. Badan juga terasa tidak enak. Semua itu karena aku terpaksa menuruti permintaannya. Dia membujukku—nyaris memaksa!—menemaninya ke Disneyland kemarin. Bukan hanya menemaninya ke tempat bermain untuk anak-anak balita itu, tetapi juga menemaninya mencoba seluruh permainan mengerikan di sana. Kau tahu, kan, jenis permainan yang bisa membuat jantung copot, mengobrak-abrik isi perut, dan menjungkirbalikkan otak? Dengan rendah hati kuakui aku sama sekali tidak tahan dengan permainan seperti itu. Tapi harap dicatat, aku tidak mengeluh. Setidaknya sedikit pengorbananku itu membuatnya senang."_

...

"_Ternyata dia bisa memasak! Aku sudah pernah mencoba masakannya dan dia hampir sama jagonya denganku. Hari ini giliran siapa yang memasak makan malam ya? Dia atau aku? Aku lupa. Pokoknya hari ini makan malam di tempatnya saja._

"_Gadis Musim Gugur, aku akan ke sana sepulang kerja."_

...

"_Aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Kurasa dia sedang mendengarkan radio sambil bertopang dagu dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Nah, sekarang ia menaikkan alisnya karena heran, lalu keningnya berkerut. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan berpikir bagaimana aku bisa menebak dengan benar. Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena aku sering memerhatikannya. Karena sering memerhatikannya, tanpa sadar aku jadi mengenal semua kebiasaannya."_

**Autumn In Paris™**

"Kaukira sedang menulis buku harian?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya. Ia berusaha terdengar kesal, tetapi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar.

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku terus menulis ke acara itu karena kau bilang aku punya banyak penggemar yang harus dipuaskan?" balas Kai ceria.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dan menyerah. "Baiklah, aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena telah memuaskan para pendengar kami."

Kai tertawa. "Jangan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Kau ada acara malam ini?"

"Tidak. Kau punya rencana apa?"

"Aku dengar ada restoran baru yang enak. Mau coba?"

"Tentu saja. Kau yang traktir?"

Kai menghela napas dengan berlebihan. "Bukankah kau yang ingin berterima kasih

padaku?"

"Astaga! Baiklah, baiklah. Aku yang traktir hari ini," kata Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak sabar. "Di mana kita bertemu nanti?"

Ketika akhirnya ia menutup ponsel, Kyungsoo melihat Jessica sedang memerhatikannya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa itu tadi? Laki-laki, kan?" tanya Jessica dengan nada menggoda.

"Kris?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Alis Jessica terangkat. Heran dan agak kaget. "Bukan?" tanyanya sambil menggeleng, mengikuti gerakan Kyungsoo. "Lalu siapa?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia menumpukan kedua siku di meja dan mencondongkan badan ke depan. Jessica menyingkirkan laptop dan ikut mencondongkan tubuh sehingga kepala mereka berdekatan.

"Kau bisa menjaga rahasia?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara rendah penuh rahasia.

Kedua alis Jessica terangkat. "Tentu saja," sahutnya cepat. "Kau kan kenal aku."

"Orang yang tadi meneleponku," bisik Kyungsoo dengan nada misterius, "adalah Monsieur Kai."

Mata Jessica membesar. "Yang benar?" serunya terkejut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Namanya Kim Kai. Dia teman Kris."

"Jangan-jangan kau adalah gadis... Gadis Musim Gugur?" tebak Jessica.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "Julukan itu memang kedengaran konyol."

Jessica terdiam sejenak dan berpikir-pikir. "Kau tahu siapa gadis yang ditemuinya di bandara? Di suratnya yang pertama kali itu? Jangan-jangan..."

Dengan menyesal Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi sayang sekali, aku bukan gadis yang ditemuinya di bandara atau di _club_. Aku sendiri juga penasaran sekali siapa gadis itu."

"Oh?"

Kyungsoo bangkit. "Nah, sekarang aku permisi dulu. Aku ada janji makan malam. Oh ya, Jessica, jangan katakan pada siapa pun tentang Kai. Oke? Ini rahasia kita berdua."

"Kyungsoo," panggil Jessica tiba-tiba. "Ajak dia ke pesta ulang tahunku."

"Siapa? Kai? Kenapa?"

"Ayolah," bujuk Jessica dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku ingin tahu seperti apa orangnya. Tampan?"

"Wah? Bukankah kau sudah punya pacar?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya dengan nada bergurau.

"Tidak ada hubungannya," bantah Jessica. "Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu. Ajak dia. Oke?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku tidak takut kau merebutnya. Baiklah, aku akan mengajaknya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia bersedia datang atau tidak."

**Autumn In Paris™**

Kai menatap kertas di tangannya, lalu beralih menatap pemandangan Sungai _Seine _di luar jendela. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang dan kembali menatap nomor telepon yang tertera di kertas yang dipegangnya itu. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan menghubungi nomor tersebut.

Jantungnya berdebar keras dan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel dibenamkan ke saku celananya sementara menunggu hubungan tersambung. Kemudian...

"_Allô_?"

Kai mendengar suara orang itu di ujung sana. Suara seorang pria yang bernada rendahdan dalam. Sesaat ia tidak bisa bersuara. Gugup. Ia sadar ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"_Allô_?" Suara orang itu terdengar lagi.

Kali ini Kai mengumpulkan segenap tenaga dan keberaniannya dan menjawab, "_Bon soir._ Benarkah ini _Monsieur_ James Lemercier?" Nama itu diucapkannya dengan berat sekali.

Sesaat tidak terdengar jawaban, lalu, "Benar, saya sendiri," sahut pria di ujung sana.

"Selamat malam, _Monsieur_," Kai mengulangi. "Saya minta maaf karena mengganggu Anda malam-malam begini, tapi saya berharap bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan Anda." Lawan bicaranya bertanya dengan nada curiga, "Kalau boleh tahu mengenai apa? Dan dengan siapa saya bicara?"

Kai menarik napas. "Ini tentang Kim Heechul," sahutnya pelan dan jelas.

"Kim Heechul?" pria itu mengulangi, seakan nama itu tidak membangkitkan ingatan apa-apa.

"Mungkin Anda lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Sanae Aiko," Kai menambahkan dengan cepat. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah orang itu masih ingat? Ingatkah ia pada gadis Korea yang ditemuinya di Jepang hampir tiga puluh tahun yang lalu? Apakah ia masih ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu?

"Aiko?" Nada suara yang terdengar di ujung sana berubah. "Maksudmu, Sanae Aiko?"

Kai tidak menjawab. Ia menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Pria itu masih ingat. Ternyata masih ingat...

"Tunggu sebentar. Tolong katakan padaku apa hubunganmu dengan Sanae? Siapa ini?"

Kai menarik napas dengan susah payah.

"Nama saya Kai Yoshiyuki. Sanae Aiko adalah ibu saya," sahut Kai akhirnya. "Dan saya berharap bisa bertemu dengan Anda, _Monsieur_. Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan... Besok siang? Baiklah, saya pasti datang."

**Autumn In Paris™**

Kris meneguk air putih yang disuguhkan sambil melirik jam tangannya. Kyungsoo sudah terlambat 23 menit, tapi Kris tidak heran. Ia tidak berharap gadis itu bisa muncul tepat waktu, karena itu sama artinya dengan berharap salju turun di bulan Juli.

Hari ini Kris mengajak Kyungsoo makan siang untuk menebus acara makan siang mereka yang batal beberapa hari yang lalu. Kris sudah bersiap-siap menghadapi Kyungsoo Dupont yang marah-marah atau Kyungsoo Dupont yang merajuk, tapi tadi ketika ia menelepon Kyungsoo, gadis itu kedengarannya riang-riang saja. Memang agak aneh, tapi Kris berpikir mungkin gadis itu menunggu sampai mereka bertemu muka dan setelah itu Kyungsoo akan memuntahkan kekesalannya karena ditinggalkan begitu saja di restoran waktu itu.

Baiklah, Kris mengaku ia memang salah, tapi Kris yakin bisa menenangkan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah lama mengenal gadis itu dan ia tahu bagaimana harus menghadapinya.

Pintu bistro kecil itu terbuka dan Kris mengangkat wajah. Kyungsoo masuk dan memandang berkeliling ruangan. Kris mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itumelihatnya dan langsung tersenyum. Oh, kelihatannya Kyungsoo tidak marah.

"_Bonjour_," sapa Kyungsoo sambil menempelkan pipinya di pipi Kris. "Maaf, aku agak

terlambat."

"Aku sudah terbiasa menunggu," gurau Kris.

Aneh... Gadis ini sungguh terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tidak kesal. Tidak marah.

"Kau tidak mengajak Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah ia duduk dan melepas jaketnya.

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak," sahutnya, masih berusaha menebak-nebak jalan pikiran Kyungsoo. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar tidak kesal dengan kejadian hari itu? "Tadi aku sudah mengajaknya, tapi katanya dia punya janji makan siang dengan seseorang, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut."

"Oh?" gumam Kyungsoo, lalu membuka menu yang ada di meja. "Kau sudah pesan?"

Pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan. Setelah masing-masing menyebutkan apa yang mereka inginkan, si pelayan mengangguk dan meninggalkan meja mereka. Kris baru akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya ketika ponsel Kyungsoo berdering.

"_Allô_?"

Kris melihat senyum Kyungsoo mengembang.

"Oh, hai! Kau sedang di mana?" tanya gadis itu. "Di jalan?... Aku? Aku sedang makan siang bersama Kris." Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kris.

Siapa? Kris bertanya pada Kyungsoo tanpa suara. Pasti orang yang kenal dengannya juga, karena Kyungsoo menyebut-nyebut namanya. Kyungsoo memberi isyarat dengan tangannya supaya Kris menunggu sebentar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tahu dari Kris... Ya, katanya kau punya janji makan siang dengan seseorang," lanjut gadis itu di telepon. "Dengan siapa?... Oh, baiklah. Nanti saja baru kau ceritakan padaku."

Alis Kris terangkat. Eh...?

Kyungsoo diam sejenak sambil mengangguk-angguk, lalu berkata, "Sibuk sampai malam?... Mm, aku masih harus siaran nanti... Oke. Sampai nanti."

Kris menunggu sampai Kyungsoo mematikan ponsel, lalu bertanya, "Siapa yang menelepon tadi?"

"Kai," jawab gadis itu polos.

"Kai?" ulang Kris. Ia nyaris tidak percaya pada pendengarannya. Apa maksudnya ini? Ia semakin bingung. "Bagaimana Kai bisa meneleponmu? Maksudku, bukankah kalian baru bertemu sekali?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, lalu seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, ia bergumam, "Aaah... Benar juga. Aku lupa memberitahumu."

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Sebenarnya kami sudah sering bertemu. Kau benar, Kris. Dia memang orang yang baik dan sangat menyenangkan."

Kris mengangkat tangannya, meminta Kyungsoo bercerita lebih pelan. "Aku sudah ketinggalan banyak. Coba ceritakan dari awal."

Kyungsoo pun menceritakan semuanya. Setelah selesai ia mengerutkan kening. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Kai belum memberitahumu soal ini?"

Kris menggeleng. "Di kantor sibuk sekali, jadi kami jarang sekali bertemu," sahutnya.

"Kalaupun bertemu, kami hanya sempat membicarakan masalah pekerjaan. Tidak ada waktu banyak untuk mengobrol. Setiap hari di kantor dia bekerja seperti mesin."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata. "Oh?"

Pelayan datang lagi dan membawakan pesanan mereka. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, lalu

Kris membuka mulut. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak marah padaku?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah dan menatap Kris dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Hari itu acara makan siang kita batal."

"Oh... itu," gumam Kyungsoo. Ia mendesis pelan dan mengangguk-angguk. "Sewaktu kau meninggalkanku demi si orang-orangan saw... maksudku, pacarmu itu?"

"Dia bukan pacarku," Kris membela diri. "Setidaknya, belum bisa dibilang pacar."

"Terserahlah."

"Lalu, kau tidak marah?" tanya Kris lagi.

Kyungsoo meletakkan garpunya dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan tidak sabar. "Tentu saja aku marah," katanya jengkel. "Siapa yang tidak marah kalau ditinggalkan begitu saja padahal kau yang lebih dulu mengajakku makan siang." Lalu sikapnya melunak.

"Tapi setelah itu Kai mengajakku makan malam. Kau tahu makanan selalu membuatku terhibur. Dia memasak udondan mengundangku makan di tempatnya. Ternyata dia pintar sekali memasak. Sayang sekali waktu itu kau tidak bisa ikut. Makan malamnya sangat menyenangkan."

Kris membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan kening berkerut. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi antara dua orang itu? Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kenapa Kris merasa sepertinya gadis itu menyukai Kai?

**Autumn In Paris™**

Akhirnya Kai berhadapan dengannya. James Lemercier yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya adalah seorang pria berusia sekitar lima puluhan yang tampan, tinggi, dan berambut cokelat. Matanya bersinar cerdas. Penampilannya rapi dan terawat.

"Jadi Sanae sudah meninggal dunia?" gumam pria yang lebih tua itu sambil menyesap kopinya dengan perlahan. Suara dan sinar matanya mengandung penyesalan.

Kai mengangguk tanpa menyahut.

Mereka berdua berada di restoran mewah di sebuah hotel berbintang. Mereka sepakat bertemu di sana pada jam makan siang. Ketika Kai tiba di sana, James sudah datang lebih dulu dan menunggunya. Pria itu langsung bertanya mengenai ibunya dan Kai mengatakan ibunya sudah meninggal dunia.

"Tepatnya kapan?" tanya James Lemercier tanpa menatap Kai. Kelihatannya pria itu agak terguncang dengan kabar itu.

Kai menyahut datar, "Setahun yang lalu."

Pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu mengangguk muram, dan bertanya lagi, "Dia tidak menderita, bukan?"

Kai terdiam beberapa detik. "Tidak."

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara, lalu James memecah keheningan. "Aku turut menyesal," katanya tulus. "Apakah ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu?"

Kai mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari saku dalam jasnya dan meletakkannya di meja, di depan pria itu. Ia segera menarik kembali tangannya ketika menyadari tangannya sedikit gemetar. James menatap surat yang disodorkan, lalu beralih menatap Kai. "Apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ini surat yang ditulis ibuku sebelum Beliau meninggal dunia," jawab Kai. Ia mengangkat wajah dan memandang James yang sudah memegang surat itu.

"Tapi surat ini ditujukan untukmu," kata pria itu begitu melihat nama yang tertulis di amplop. Kai mengangguk. "Memang benar. Tapi saya ingin Anda membacanya, _Monsieur_. Ibu juga ingin Anda membacanya, karena Beliau menulisnya dalam bahasa Prancis."

James menurut dan mulai membaca. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah dan keningnya berkerut. Ia menatap Kai dengan pandangan bertanya. Kai merasa ada yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Ia semakin gugup. Telapak tangannya terasa lembap. Inilah yang selalu dikhawatirkannya. Saat ini. Ketika rahasia mulai terbongkar. Ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan berbagai reaksi yang akan diterimanya.

"Ibu tidak pernah berkata apa pun ketika masih hidup. Seperti yang Anda baca di surat itu, Ibu berharap saya bisa bertemu dengan Anda," kata-katanya semakin berat, "karena ternyata Anda adalah ayah kandung saya."

James menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan tetap menatap surat di tangannya. Wajahnya beberapa saat, tidak ada yang bersuara, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kai bisa mendengar debar jantungnya sendiri. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Pria itu menatap lekat-lekat surat yang dipegangnya. Sebelah tangannya bertopang pada lengan kursi dan mengusap-usap pelipisnya.

Kai bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bagaimana perasaan James Lemercier? Apakah ia marah? Sedih? Bingung? Kaget?

Kai menarik napas. "Dalam suratnya Ibu berkata kalau kalian sempat menjalin hubungan. Saya tidak tahu kenapa Anda meninggalkan Ibu ketika Ibu sedang hamil..."

"Aku tidak tahu... ibumu hamil," sela James. Ia menatap Kai lurus-lurus. Sinar matanya hangat dan bersungguh-sungguh.

Kai menatap mata itu dan tidak menemukan kemarahan di sana. Tidak ada. Ia mendapati dirinya memercayai pria itu.

Pria yang lebih tua itu melanjutkan, "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Kalau aku tahu... aku..."

Kai memaksakan seulas senyum. "Saya tidak menyalahkan Anda, _Monsieur_. Bagaimanapun juga Ibu akhirnya menikah dengan Kenichi Yoshiyuki, ayah saya. Ayah saya orang yang sangat baik. Tidak pintar, tidak kaya, tapi sangat baik. Ayah menerima Ibu apa adanya dan selalu menganggap saya anak kandungnya sendiri. Tidak ada yang harus disesalkan."

James masih terlihat shock. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kai melanjutkan. "Saya harap Anda tidak salah paham dengan tujuan saya menemui Anda. Saya tidak kekurangan apa pun, jadi saya tidak ingin meminta apa pun dari Anda. Saya hanya sekadar menuruti permintaan almarhumah ibu saya. Ibu saya ingin agar saya dan ayah kandung saya saling mengenal. Dan sekarang kita... sudah berkenalan, _Monsieur_."

Pria yang lebih tua itu menarik napas berat, lalu bertanya, "Apakah kau marah pada ibumu karena tidak memberitahumu lebih awal?"

Kai menunduk. Ia tidak mengira pria itu akan menanyakan hal itu, karena itu ia tidak bisa menjawab. Sebenarnya ya, ia sempat merasa marah. Marah karena dibohongi begitu lama, tapi sekarang...

"Aku harap kau tidak marah kepada ibumu." Kai mendengar suara rendah pria itu. "Aku yakin kau tahu ibumu sungguh tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Kai menatap wajah pria yang ternyata adalah ayah kandungnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga akan mendapat reaksi seperti ini dari James. Tadinya ia mengira pria itu akan membantah, menolak semua penjelasan, tidak bersedia mengakui apa pun, dan menuntut bukti. Kalaupun pria itu menolak percaya, Kai tidak peduli. Ia tidak berusaha mendapat pengakuan. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya, seperti yang diinginkan ibunya. Tapi pria di hadapannya sekarang ini begitu berbeda. Ia merasa lega.

"Apakah Anda sendiri marah pada Ibu karena tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang kehamilannya?" Kai mendengar dirinya sendiri bertanya.

James berpikir sejenak. "Marah bukan kata yang tepat," sahutnya pelan.

"Aku hanya heran. Tapi mungkin karena kami putus hubungan dan aku pergi dari Jepang, dia berpikir aku tidak akan peduli padanya lagi."

"Anda sudah berkeluarga, Monsieur?" tanya Kai lagi. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin lebih mengenal ayah kandungnya. James tersenyum lemah.

"Aku pernah menikah. Itu terjadi beberapa tahun setelah aku meninggalkan Jepang dan kembali ke Paris," sahutnya. "Aku punya seorang anak perempuan. Namanya Victoria. Mungkin lain kali akan kukenalkan kau kepadanya."

Kai memaksakan seulas senyum. Ia tidak yakin sudah siap berkenalan dengan anggota keluarga Lemercier yang lain. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Monsieur. Kita baru saja berkenalan hari ini."

Ayah kandungnya mengangguk kecil. "Kau benar," katanya. "Pelan-pelan saja. Kita punya banyak waktu. Aku berharap kita bisa saling mengenal sedikit demi sedikit."

Kai menunduk dan menarik napas pelan. Awal yang baik, pikirnya. Tidak seperti yang ditakutkannya selama ini. James memang sangat terkejut dan kebingungan, tapi pria itu bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Syukurlah...

"Kai?"

Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat James sedang memandangnya dengan mata yang bersinar ramah.

"Aku senang kau datang mencariku," katanya sungguh-sungguh.

~TBC~

Gimana gimana? Penasaran ga?

Ga penasaran ya? :" /nangis 7 hari 7 malem/?

Hehe maaf baru update, barusan selesai UAS yihuu ^^

Doakan IPK author bagus ye {} *apaini

Oh ya, mau menginformasikan aja, FF KaiSoo yang saya certain dulu itu insyaallah saya update minggu depan ^^

Jadi tungguin aja yg mau nungguin hehe ^^

Yoyo sekali lagi minta review-nya yo bagi yang baik hati dan tidak sombong :D Author doain yg review bias ketemu biasnya amiinn {} /plak

Sekali lagi terima kasih yo yo man ^^


	6. Chapter 6 : Kenyataan Tak Terduga

A KaiSoo Fanfiction

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (Genderswitch), Kim Kai, Kris Bastien (demi kelancaran cerita, nama Kris saya ganti), Jessica Jung dll

Genre :

Romance, Hurt, Angst

Discalimer :

Fanfiction ini adalah remake dari sebuah Novel berjudul '**Autumn In Paris**' yang ditulis oleh **Illana Tan.** Jadi saya hanya mengubah nama dan sedikit dari beberapa hal yang memang diperlukan untuk memperlancar jalan cerita ini ^^

Silakan membeli novel asli milik kak **Illana Tan **jika ingin mengetahui versi aslinya ^^

**Multichapter | Genderswitch | PG - 15 | DLDR**

**Autumn In Paris**

Chapter 6

Kai keluar dari restoran dan mengembuskan napas panjang. Selesai! Mimpi buruknya berakhir sudah. Beban yang selama ini mengimpit dadanya terangkat sudah. Kalau dipikir - pikir, dulu ia bertindak bodoh. Kenapa ia harus menunggu selama itu untuk bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya sendiri? Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena ia takut. Saat itu ia takut ayah kandungnya akan menolak percaya dan takut situasinya malah semakin parah. Ia juga akan frustrasi. Walaupun ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak butuh pengakuan, tapi bagaimana jadinya bila kau tahu orang itu adalah ayah kandungmu dan dia menolakmu? Siapa pun tidak suka ditolak, terlebih oleh orangtua kandung sendiri.

Namun terbukti ketakutannya tidak beralasan sama sekali karena James Lemercier sangat berbeda dari apa yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kai senang akhirnya mereka berhasil melalui saat - saat sulit itu.

Tiba - tiba saja _Paris_ terlihat jauh lebih indah. Daun - daun yang berguguran tidak lagi terasa tragis baginya. Kai menghirup udara dalam - dalam, seakan ingin menghilangkan sisa masalah yang mengganjal di dada. Di saat - saat seperti ini orang pertama yang muncul dalam pikirannya adalah gadis yang seperti obat penenang Dupont.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan beberapa tombol, dan menmpelkan benda itu ke telinga. Ia menunggu sebentar. Begitu terdengar suara di ujung sana, senyumnya otomatis mengembang.

"Kyungsoo_-chan_, kau punya waktu? ... Sebentar saja... Ya, sekarang... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

**Autumn In Paris™**

"Ayah kandungmu?" Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. Ia mengibaskan - ngibaskan tangan, lalu bertanya sekali lagi, "Kau tadi bilang, ayah kandungmu?"

"Mm - hmm," sahut Kai santai.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku panjang di pinggir jalan, di bawah pohon - pohon yang daunnya berwarna cokelat, tidak jauh dari stasiun radio tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Kai baru saja menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan cinta pertama ibunya yang juga adalah ayah kandungnya.

Kyungsoo terpana, kaget dengan berita itu. Kejutan lain dari Kim Kai. Kemudian ia menatap Kai dengan ragu - ragu. "Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanyanya hati - hati.

Kai tersenyum. "Aku lega semuanya sudah selesai."

"Ayah kandungmu itu... orang baik?"

Kai mengangguk. "Mm... Kelihatannya begitu."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia belum pernah menemui masalah seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghibur ataupun mendukung Kai. Tiba - tiba pundaknya terasa berat. Ia menoleh dan melihat kepala Kai bersandar di pundaknya. Ia terkesiap dan wajahnya memanas.

"Kai, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Sebentar saja," gumam Kai, tanpa mengangkat kepala. "Biarkan aku begini sebentar saja. Aku lelah sekali."

Kyungsoo pun berhenti bergerak - gerak. Ia bahkan menahan napas dan berusaha meredakan debar jantungnya yang semakin cepat, takut Kai mendengarnya.

"Aku baru tahu sekarang kenapa ibuku selalu memaksaku belajar bahasa _Perancis_ sejak aku kecil," gumam Kai dengan mata terpejam. "Ternyata Ibu ingin aku bisa bertemu dengan ayahku suatu hari nanti."

Beberapa saat kemudian Kai mengangkat kepala dan menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Lega sekali karena masalahku sudah selesai," katanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya malam ini?"

Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan. "Ah, benar! Kau pernah janji mau masak kari. Malam ini? Oke?"

Kai tergelak. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangan dan menyentuh kepala Kyungsoo. "Oke."

Saat itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa tercengang. Sesaat ketika Kai membelai kepalanya, ia tidak bisa merasakan degup jantungnya sendiri.

**Autumn In Paris™**

Kai baru saja duduk di depan meja kerjanya ketika Kris menghambur masuk ke ruangan.

"Di sini rupanya," kata Kris sambil berdiri di hadapannya.

Kai memandang temannya dengan bingung. "Kris? Ada masalah?"

Kris mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan masalah pekerjaan. Aku datang ke sini untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang pribadi."

Kai menyandarkan tubuh dan mendengarkan.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari Kyungsoo bahwa kalian berdua sering bertemu," kata Kris sambil berjalan mondar - mandir di ruang kerja Kai.

Kai mengangguk sekali. "Ya, benar," sahutnya. Lalu ia teringat sama sekali belum pernah memberitahu Kris tentang hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kris berhenti mondar - mandir dan menatapnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Apa tujuanmu?" tanyanya langsung.

Kai mengerjapkan mata. "Apa tujuanku?"

Kris menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Kai. Raut wajahnya serius. "Dengar," katanya, berusaha mencari kata - kata yang tepat. "Kyungsoo sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tidak mau kau mempermainkannya."

"Astaga! Kris..."

"Aku serius, Kai," sela Kris. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk hubungan kalian, tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Jangan main - main dengannya."

Kai menghela napas dan mengangkat kedua tangan. "Kris, aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi kenapa kau tiba - tiba bersikap begini? Apakah kau selalu begini dengan setiap laki - laki yang dekat dengannya?"

"Tidak," sahut Kris. "Karena sebelum ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah menunjukkan gejala - gejala ia menyukai laki - laki mana pun."

Alis Kai terangkat. Tiba - tiba percakapan ini menjadi menarik.

"Lalu maksudmu sekarang dia menunjukkan gejala - gejala itu?" tanya Kai tanpa bisa menahan rasa senang yang tiba - tiba saja terbit dalam hatinya.

"Demi Tuhan! Kai, jangan senyum - senyum begitu. Aku tidak sedang bercanda," kata Kris tidak sabar. "Dengar, aku merasa dia mulai menyukaimu. Jadi kalau kau tidak serius dengannya, cepat - cepatlah menyingkir. Aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo sakit hati atau semacamnya gara - gara kau."

Itu kabar yang bagus sekali. Senyum Kai melebar, lalu berubah menjadi tawa kecil.

"Kai, kau dengar atau tidak?" tanya Kris dengan nada datar.

Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku mengerti, Teman. Sungguh, aku mengerti maksudmu." Kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan melanjutkan, "Tenang saja, Kris. Aku tidak main - main dengan Kyungsoo_-chan_. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Kris menatapnya dengan heran. "Kyungsoo_-chan_?"

"Kyungsoo, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Jessica begitu Kyungsoo kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas dan tersenyum. Hatinya berbunga - bunga. Jessica menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Baru bertemu seseorang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk - angguk, menikmati rasa penasaran temannya. Jessica menengadah, lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Pasti bukan Kris."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat. Bagaimana temannya bisa menebak begitu? Ia membuka mulut,

"Bagaim..."

Tepat pada saat itu ponselnya berdering. Kyungsoo mengangkat jari telunjuknya menyuruh Jessica menunggu sebentar, lalu menjawab ponselnya.

"Halo?... Oh, _Papa_!" Kyungsoo memindahkan ponselnya dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan. "Malam ini? Tidak bisa... Mm, aku sudah punya janji... Oke, lain kali saja... Aku akan ke tempat _Papa_ kalau tidak sibuk... Hari ini _Papa_ boleh makan bersama salah satu pacar _Papa_... Oke?... Oke... Sampai jumpa."

"Dengan_ Monsieur_ Kai?" tanya Jessica langsung.

Kyungsoo mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya. "Apa?" Lalu ia teringat pembicaraan mereka sebelum ayahnya menelepon. "Ooh... Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Jessica tersenyum puas. "Jangan meremehkan Jessica Lavoie. Aku pandai menebak yang masalah begini. Kau sadar tidak? Akhir - akhir ini kau sering menyebut - nyebut nama Kai?"

Kyungsoo berpikir - pikir, lalu menggeleng.

"Dulu kau sering menyebut nama Kris," jelas Jessica. "Tapi sekarang kau lebih sering menyebut nama Kai. Dulu kau menunggu - nunggu telepon dari Kris, sekarang kau tersenyum seperti orang gila kalau Kai menelepon. Kau tentu tahu apa artinya semua itu."

Oh... Memangnya dia begitu? Kyungsoo tidak merasa ia melakukan semua yang dikatakan Jessica. Ia memang senang setiap kali mendapat telepon dari Kai, tapi apakah ia sering membicarakan Kai? Hmm...

"Kau sadar apa artinya?" tanya Jessica sekali lagi.

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukainya."

"Siapa?"

"Kai, tentu saja. Siapa lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya. "Benarkah?"

Jessica mendesah. "Kau sungguh tidak tahu atau pura - pura tidak tahu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng - geleng. Ia tidak tahu perasaannya. Sungguh. Bukankah selama ini ia menyukai Kris? Apa begitu mudahnya ia beralih ke laki - laki lain?

"Coba jawab pertanyaanku," kata Jessica serius. "Ketika kau bersama Kim Kai, apakah kau merasa bahagia?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Ketika kalian mengobrol, apakah kau pernah merasa bosan?"

Kyungsoo cepat - cepat menggeleng. Tidak pernah. Laki - laki itu tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Malah selalu mengejutkannya.

"Apakah jantungmu berdebar dua kali lebih cepat setiap kali dia menatapmu atau tersenyum kepadamu?"

Kyungsoo berpikir lagi, dan akhirnya mengangguk. Bahkan kadang - kadang jantungnya serasa berhenti berdegup.

"Tadi... Ketika aku menemuinya tadi," katanya perlahan. "Dia sempat menyentuh kepalaku. Seperti ini." Ia menyentuh puncak kepalanya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya. "Hanya sebentar, tapi jantungku langsung tidak keruan. Aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi, Jessica?"

Jessica menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan tersenyum senang. "Lihat saja dirimu. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Apa perlu kuulangi?"

"Tapi, Jessica, bukankah aku menyukai Kris?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Ia tahu ia

kedengarannya seperti orang bodoh karena bertanya pada orang lain mengenai perasaannya sendiri. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukai dua orang sekaligus? Itu tidak benar."

Jessica menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan bertanya lagi."

Kyungsoo memandang temannya, berharap Jessica punya cara untuk mendapatkan kesimpulan yang tepat.

"Ketika kau bersama Kris, apakah kau merasa bahagia?" Jessica mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ya, tentu saja. Sangat menyenangkan bersama Kris.

"Ketika kalian mengobrol, apakah kau pernah merasa bosan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Mereka tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan.

"Apakah jantungmu berdebar dua kali lebih cepat setiap kali dia menatapmu atau tersenyum kepadamu?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengetuk dagunya dengan ujung jari telunjuk dan berpikir. Tidak, sepertinya jantungnya tidak berdebar kencang kalau bersama Kris. Ia memang senang bersama laki - laki itu, tapi tidak ada perasaan seperti napas tercekat, jantung berdebar kencang, atau bahkan jantung seakan berhenti berdetak. Biasa saja. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

Jessica tersenyum puas. "Nah, lihat, kan? Kau menyukai mereka berdua, hanya saja rasa sukamu berbeda antara Kris dan Kai."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya seakan baru tersadar dari mimpi.

"Kau menyukai Kris sebagai teman, tapi kau menyukai Kai sebagai laki - laki," Jessica menyimpulkan.

Kyungsoo masih tetap diam.

"Ngomong - ngomong, kau sudah mengajaknya ke pestaku?" tanya Jessica.

**Autumn In Paris™**

"Ini tempatnya?" tanya Kai ketika mereka tiba di depan _Club_ mewah bernama _La Vue_. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ini _Club_ paling keren di Paris," katanya bangga. "Kau pernah ke sini?"

Kai tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Pernah. Satu kali."

Masih jelas sekali dalam ingatannya ketika ia datang ke _Club_ ini. Di sinilah ia bertemu kembali dengan si gadis dari bandara itu. Ia juga penasaran apakah si "Hugo" masih menjadi bartender di tempat ini.

"_Club_ yang bagus, bukan? Ini salah satu _Club_ milik ayahku," lanjut Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Kai. "Ayo, masuk."

"Hei, dia tampan," bisik Jessica di dekat Kyungsoo. "Tangkapan yang bagus." Kyungsoo mendesis dan menyikut lengan temannya, takut Kai yang duduk di sebelahnya mendengar apa yang baru dikatakan Jessica.

"Tangkapan? Memangnya dia ikan?" tukas Kyungsoo lirih.

Jessica tidak peduli dan melanjutkan, "Kau beruntung. Kalau aku belum punya Olivier, sudah kurebut dia darimu."

Kyungsoo tertawa. Ia memerhatikan temannya meneguk bir yang tersisa di botol sampai habis.

Sepertinya Jessica sudah agak mabuk, tapi dia tidak sendirian. Kris juga sudah terlihat mabuk karena mereka minum terus sejak tadi. Berbotol - botol bir dan gelas – gelas koktail kosong bertebaran di meja bundar itu.

Jessica hanya mengundang beberapa orang untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Selain Jessica dan pacarnya, Olivier, yang hadir di sana hanya Kyungsoo, Kai, Kris, dan Juliette. Seperti yang sudah diduga Kyungsoo, Kris mengajak pacar barunya untuk dikenalkan kepada teman - temannya.

Harus Kyungsoo akui ia merasa agak kecewa karena Juliette sama sekali berbeda dari dugaannya. Juliette yang duduk tepat di hadapannya ini berwajah cantik, bermata hijau dan berambut hitam panjang bukan kuning jagung. Dan dengan menyesal Kyungsoo harus mengakui tidak ada orang - orangan sawah yang terlihat seseksi itu.

"Sepertinya bukan cuma aku yang punya pikiran merebut Kai darimu," kata Jessica tiba - tiba.

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Kai dan melihat Juliette sedang berbicara dengan laki - laki itu. Wajahnya dekat sekali dengan Kai. Sesekali wanita itu tersenyum lebar dan mempertontonkan barisan giginya yang putih dan rapi. Kris asyik mengobrol dengan Olivier sehingga tidak terlalu memerhatikan pacarnya yang duduk di sampingnya sedang berusaha selingkuh... dan yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan Kai. O - oh, tunggu sebentar!

"Kau mau minum lagi? Biar kuambilkan," kata Kai menawarkan sambil menunjuk gelas Juliette yang sudah kosong.

"Tentu saja," sahut Juliette dengan senyum manis yang membuat Kyungsoo naik darah.

Wanita itu baru akan membuka mulut lagi dantara langsung tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Secepat kilat, sebelum Juliette sempat mengucapkan apa pun,Kyungsoo menyela dengan suara keras—hampir seperti teriakan pernyataan perang zaman dulu, "Kai, kau mau ke bar? Aku ikut!"

Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursi dengan cepat dan melemparkan senyum yang tak kalah manisnya ke arah Juliette yang membalasnya dengan senyum sopan. Wanita itu bahkan tidak boleh bermimpi ingin mendekati Kai. Coba saja kalau berani.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Kai ke bar yang ramai.

"Ternyata kau baik sekali," komentar Kyungsoo dengan nada sinis begitu mereka berdiri berdampingan di meja bar.

"Hm? Baik bagaimana?" tanya Kai tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau harus mengambilkan minuman untuknya?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketus, sama sekali tidak memandang Kai. Ia tahu ia terdengar kekanak - kanakan, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri.

Karena tidak mendengar jawaban, Kyungsoo melirik Kai sekilas dan mendapati laki - laki itu sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa senyum - senyum?" tanyaKyungsoo, lalu mengalihkan pandangan lagi. Ia merasa Kai bisa membaca pikirannya hanya dengan menatap matanya dan itu berbahaya.

"Kyungsoo Dupont," panggil Kai. "Coba pandang aku."

Karena Kai memanggilnya dengan lembut, Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan lain selain berpaling dengan enggan dan memandang Kai.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya laki - laki itu. Senyumnya makin lebar.

"Tidak," cetus Kyungsoo langsung. Siapa yang cemburu? Tidak ada.

Kai tertawa kecil. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap kepala Kyungsoo. Jantung Kyungsoo langsung meloncat tidak beraturan.

"Aku menawarinya minuman lagi sebagai alasan untuk menyingkir dari sana," kata Kai sambil menatap mataKyungsoo.

"Sungguh?"

Kai mengangguk.

"Kau tidak tertarik padanya?" Kai menggeleng.

"Sedikit pun tidak?"

Kai berpikir sejenak. "Yah... Dia memang cantik sekali," gumamnya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening.

"Tapi tidak, dia bukan tipeku," lanjut Kai tenang. Ia berpaling ke arah Kyungsoo. "Makanya kau tidak perlu cemas. Kau tahu, kulitmu bisa cepat keriput kalau kau berkerut seperti itu terus."

Kyungsoo mendengus walaupun dalam hatinya senang mendengar ucapan Kai—sebelum laki - laki itu bicara tenang keriput dan semacamnya itu. Untuk menutupi rasa malunya, ia hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Kau mau minum lagi?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mencari - cari bartender yang entah ada di mana.

"Kau tahu, pada saat - saat seperti sekarang inilah aku senang dengan posisiku sebagai anak bos," kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar ketika akhirnya ia berhasil melihat bartender di ujung sana.

Kai tidak sempat bertanya apa maksudnya karenaKyungsoo sudah memalingkan wajah.

"Édouard!" seru gadis itu sambil melambai - lambaikan tangan ke arah bartender botak yang sedang melayani seorang tamu. Begitu tahu siapa yang menyerukan namanya, bartender yang dipanggil Édouard itu segera menghampiri mereka dengan senyum lebar yang ramah. "Hai, Kyungsoo. Mau pesan apa?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan senyum puas. "Anak bos selalu mendapat pelayanan utama."

Kai memandang bartender di hadapan mereka dan bertanya pada Kyungsoo, "Édouard?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia memperkenalkan kedua pria itu. "Édouard, ini temanku, Kai. Kai, ini Édouard. Dia sudah cukup lama bekerja di sini. Salah satu bartender favorit ayahku," jelas Kyungsoo. "Tapi sayangnya, bukan favoritku, karena dia tidak pernah mengizinkanku minum banyak."

"Koreksi," sela Édouard dengan senyum lebar. "Aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu minum sampai mabuk."

"Tapi mabuk itu menyenangkan," gurauKyungsoo.

"Coba katakan itu lagi kalau kau sedang muntah - muntah," balas Édouard.

Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau terdengar persis seperti ibuku. Ibu tidak pernah mengizinkan aku minum sedikit pun selama aku tinggal di Jakarta. Membosankan. Padahal aku tidak pernah minum sampai mabuk. Aku tahu batasnya." Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Kai dan berkata, "Temanku ingin menambah minuman."

Édouard mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kai dan ekspresinya agak berubah. Keningnya berkerut seakan berusaha mengingat - ingat. "Oh, bukankah kau yang...?"

Kai tersenyum. "Wah, masih ingat padaku?"

Édouard menjentikkan jari. "Kau yang waktu itu ada di sini."

Kyungsoo memandang mereka dengan heran. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan ini? "Kalian saling kenal?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga," sahut Kai. "Aku mengenalnya dengan nama Hugo, tapi ternyata namanya bukan Hugo."

Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti.

Édouard tiba - tiba menunjuk Kai dengan penuh semangat dan berkata kepada Kyungsoo, "Tanyakan padanya!"

Kyungsoo mengerjap - ngerjapkan mata. "Apa?"

"Sudah kubilang kau selalu memanggilku dengan nama lain begitu kau sudah mabuk. Kau tidak pernah percaya padaku," celoteh Édouard menggebu - gebu.

"Sekarang kau boleh tanya padanya. Dia dengar sendiri ketika kau tidak mau berhenti minum dan terus memanggilku Hugo."

Kyungsoo melongo. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan Édouard? Hugo siapa? Siapa yang mabuk? Apa hubungannya dengan Kai?

"Kau ingat hari Sabtu itu ketika kau baru kembali dari Korea?" Édouard menjelaskan dengan nada tidak sabar ketika melihat Kyungsoo masih terbengong - bengong. "Malam itu kau datang ke sini untuk minum - minum sendirian karena kau bilang Kris pergi entah ke mana. Ingat?"

Oh...Kyungsoo ingat hari itu. Ia memang kesal setengah mati pada Kris karena tidak datang menjemputnya di bandara. Ia bahkan sudah menunggu lama di kafe bandara. Lalu malamnya ia datang ke _La Vue_ untuk minum - minum.

"Saat itu temanmu ini juga ada di sini," kata Édouard sambil menunjuk Kai, lalu ia mengerutkan kening. "Tunggu dulu... waktu itu kau sudah kenal dengannya?"

Pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepada Kai, jadi Kai menggeleng.

"Jadi kalian baru berkenalan setelah itu?" tanya Édouard lagi. Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo memandang Kai dengan bingung. "Kita pernah bertemu di sini?" tanyanya ragu. Ia menggali ingatannya, tetapi tetap tidak menemukan petunjuk apa pun yang mengarah pada pertemuannya dengan Kai di _Club_ ini. Aneh... Ia bukan orang yang gampang melupakan sesuatu. Ia malah bisa dikategorikan sebagai orang yang punya ingatan baik.

Kai mendesah dan menggeleng - gelengkan kepala. "Ternyata kau benar - benar sudah mabuk malam itu. Kau bahkan tidak ingat pernah berbicara padaku? Kau juga tidak ingat pernah memanggilnya dengan nama Hugo?"

Kenapa Hugo terdengar tidak asing? Kyungsoo berpikir - pikir. Lalu ia teringat e - mail yang dikirim Kai ke acara _Je me souviens_... _Club_ tempat Kai bertemu gadis di bandara... Hugo si bartender... Gadis di bandara...?

"Kau sudah ingat?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo menatap laki - laki itu dengan mata yang melebar. "E - mail yang kaukirimkan ke stasiun radio... Kejadian itu adalah ketika kau bertemu denganku? Di sini? Jadi... jadi itu artinya gadis yang kautemui di bandara itu..."

"Kau, Kyungsoo_-chan_," Kai menyelesaikan kalimatKyungsoo.

"Oh?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap - ngerjapkan mata. Tercengang. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah dia sedang bermimpi? Tapi bahkan dalam mimpi pun ia tidak pernah berpikir dirinya adalah gadis yang telah membuat Kai terpesona di bandara.

Seakan merasakan keraguan antara, Kai menatap lurus - lurus ke mata Kyungsoo. "Kaulah yang kulihat di kafe bandara. Saat itu kopermu menyenggol koperku. Dan malam harinya, kaulah yang kutemui di sini ketika aku sedang menunggu temanku. Kau sudah mabuk dan masih tidak mau mengakuinya. Malah memanggil orang dengan nama yang salah. Kau benar - benar tidak ingat?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata apa pun. Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak ingat pernah melihat Kai? Ia memang ingat kalau ia masuk ke kafe bandara dengan darah mendidih karena Kris tidak datang menjemputnya, karena itu ia tidak sadar dan tidak peduli kopernya menyenggol benda apa pun. Lalu malam itu, ia juga masih kesal sehingga memutuskan untuk minum - minum sebentar.

Memang saat itu ia ingat ada seseorang di dekatnya ketika ia berbicara dengan Édouard, tapi ia tidak ingat wajah orang itu. Ternyata itu Kai?

"Tapi kau tidak menunjukkan tanda - tanda kau pernah melihatku," gumam Kyungsoo masih bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Kai tegas. "Aku tidak ingin kau menganggapku penguntit atau semacamnya. Lagi pula kau sendiri tidak sadar kau pernah bertemu denganku."

Kyungsoo merenung. Mungkinkah itu sebabnya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak asing ketika Kris pertama kali memperkenalkannya kepada Kai? Mungkinkah itu karena tanpa sadar ia mengingat wajah Kai? Hmm... sepertinya bukan itu.

"Kau tahu betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihatmu lagi bersama Kris?" Kai melanjutkan. "Gadis yang membuatku terpesona di bandara ternyata adalah teman Kris Sebastien. Aku nyaris tidak percaya pada penglihatanku. Dan nyaris tidak percaya karena akhirnya aku bisa berkenalan denganmu."

**Autumn In Paris™**

"Kenapa kalian berdua lama sekali?" protes Kris ketika Kyungsoo dan Kai kembali ke meja.

"Hanya mengambil minuman."

Pesta minuman kembali dilanjutkan. Malam semakin larut dan suasana semakin meriah. Kai merasa gembira. Inilah pertama kalinya ia merasa bebas sejak menginjakkan kakinya di _Paris_.

Tapi perasaan itu ternyata tidak bertahan lama. Ketika mereka asyik mengobrol, tiba – tiba Kyungsoo menyelutuk, "Lho, _Papa_! _Papa_!"

Semua orang menoleh, termasuk Kai. Dan saat itulah kegembiraannya langsung sirna tak berbekas.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursi dan menyongsong seorang pria tinggi berambut cokelat yang menghampiri meja mereka. Kening Kai berkerut bingung melihat sosok pria yang terasa tidak asing itu.

"_Papa_," seru Kyungsoo gembira sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Victoria, _ma chérie_," kata pria itu dan merangkul Kyungsoo.

Saat itulah Kai melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas dan darahnya mendadak membeku. _Papa_...? Victoria...?

Kyungsoo menarik lengan pria itu ke meja mereka dan berkata pada teman - temannya dengan nada bangga, "Teman - teman, bagi kalian yang belum pernah melihat ayahku, ini dia, pemilik _Club_ yang keren ini."

Kai duduk mematung. Matanya terbelalak menatap pria di hadapannya. Dunia seakan hening seketika. Ia tidak bisa mendengar suara di sekitarnya, tidak bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar, tidak bisa merasakan darahnya mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghirup udara.

Ayah Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah dan mengamati wajah - wajah yang duduk mengelilingi meja bundar itu, sampai pandangannya terhenti pada Kai dan ekspresinya berubah. Heran... dan terkejut.

Kai bisa merasakan kekagetan di mata pria itu. Kai memahaminya. Ia sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama. Pria yang sekarang ini sedang merangkul pundak Kyungsoo memang diperkenalkan sebagai ayah Kyungsoo, tetapi Kai lebih mengenalnya dengan nama James Lemercier, orang yang baru diketahuinya sebagai ayah kandungnya.

**~ TBC ~**

Hai haaii author is back back back~~~ /nyanyi Sherlock/?

Gimana, semua pertanyaan kalian terjawab di chapter ini kan? Chapter depan saya buat lebih panjang lagi^^

Ah, saya juga mau menjelaskan yang nama 'Victoria'. Jadi disini nama korea Kyungsoo tetep Do Kyungsoo dan nama Perancis Kyungsoo adalah Victoria Dupont. Tapi karena Kyungsoo masih gigih tetep mempertahankan nama Korea-nya, dia menggabungkan kedua namanya jadi Kyungsoo Dupont gituu~

Ada yang sedikit terharu atau malah sedih ga pas baca ayah Kai ternyata juga ayah Kyungsoo? Wajar ya kalo ada yang mewek, saya buat lebih mewek ntar kalo udah selesai cerita ini HAHAHA /ketawa setan/

Oh ya, terima kasih banyak ya buat yang udah review di chapter – chapter sebelumnya :

**Cute****, NopwillineKaiSoo, Desta Soo, yixingcom, ****yoo araa****, cahayaanjanie, Kartikadyo96, ViraaHee, qazta235, kyungexo** dan **2 guest** lainnya ^^

Dan saya juga mau menginformasikan saja, saya baru aja _publish_ FF Kaisoo drabble baru punya temen saya~ Mohon baca dan review ya yang berminat ^^

Okay, akhir kata _**mind to review?**_ ^^


End file.
